nacida para pelear, entrenada para matar
by yukitabeia
Summary: Teñida de tragedia, entrenada para matar, abandonada a la muerte Sakura haruno buscara venganza desde la oscuridad de su corazon pero que pasaría si “alguien” la hiciera volver a ver la vida de otro color? new cap 4
1. Chapter 1

Volumen 1 "nacida para pelear, entrenada para matar"

Hello tomodachis ojala esta historia si sea de su agrado no como mi fic anterior jo¡ aprovechando mi mega licencia medica decidí utilizar mi ocio para crear este fic que sera a base de el comic y pelicula ELEKTRA alabado sea Marvel y don kishi por inspirarme jo¡

Bueno las tipicas advertencias naruto no me pertenece sniffff ni tampoco elektra su dueño es Marvel jo¡ ojala sea de su agrado y ahora a leeerrrrrrrrrrr….

"nacida para pelear, entrenada para matar"

Caia la nieve en forma de suaves copos por los hombros de un hombre que miraba acongojado como su pequeña hija corría hacia la tumba de la mujer que un dia llamo madre y que a tan temprana edad le fue arrebatada privándola para siempre del dulce seno maternal,.la niña aun no asimilaba la perdida con solo 4 años y dueña de una exótica cabellera rosa se detuvo frente a lapida y colocaba un narciso en ella la flor predilecta de su madre esperando que su padre se acercara a ella.

Tendo haruno se aproximo hacia la lapida donde se veia el retrato de la bella mujer que ilumino sus mejores de años de juventud y madurez como extrañaba su sonrisa, su perfume, sus caricias era un martirio levantarse dia a dia sin tenerla entre sus brazos, sin entregarle esa vitalidad que solo ella le daba pero tenia que aceptar la realidad ella se marcho por su culpa y por su maldita culpa su pequeña Sakura estaría marcada para siempre. Sintiendo un suave apretón en su mano derecha bajo su vista para encontrarse con dos jades ojos que lo miraban extrañados

-papi me acompañas a rezarle a mamita para que se sienta feliz?- la niña embozo una dulce sonrisa que desarmo al hombre sin duda la pequeña salura era el vivo reflejo de su madre suspirando tomo la mano de su hija oro junto a ella por que un día Sukumi lo perdonara por todo lo que pudo a ver hecho y jamas lo hizo.

* * *

Tendo era un embajador de ascendencia griega paso sus primeros años en su natal Atenas cuando a los 16 su madre lo trajo a japon debido al divorcio de sus padres lo que causo un gran dolor en el joven que se refugio en sus estudios lo que lo hizo ser un gran estudiante graduándose con honores y darle la posibilidad de entrar a la mejor universidad del pais la TODAI donde conocio a sakumi una hermosa e inteligente joven que cursaba derecho, el joven quedo prendado de ella y rapidamente la inicial amistad se tranformo en una pasion que envolvió a ambos jóvenes durante toda su vida universitaria luego de que ambos se graduasen, Tendo ahora casado con sakumi viajaron a Grecia como embajador de japon obteniendo gran prestigio y admiración entre sus pares, luego de varios años en Europa desidieron volver al japon donde tendo gracias a sus influencias fundo HARUNO corp. Una empresa destinada a ayudar a pequeños microempresarios a solventar sus proyectos con recursos monetarios, era un sueño hecho realidad con su bella esposa, su hermosa bebe y un futuro prospero se sentia el hombre mas feliz de todos hasta que los malditos UCHIHAS y AKATSUKI la arruinaron para siempre.

Firmo su acta de sangre el dia que se unio a esos malditos mafiosos para ayudar a esa pobre gente pero ahora ya no tenia nada le mataron a su mujer por venganza y su empresa estaba controlada por ellos ahora solo le quedaba Sakura y por ella debia luchar para darle una mejor vida se lo debia a sakumi y se lo debia a el mismo por ser un eso haria de su pequeña una mujer fuerte y leal a sus principios pero por sobre todo una mujer que jamas fuera vencida. Desde ese momento la pequeña peli rosada fue entrenada por el mejor sensei del japon un hombre que a pesar de ser ciego era un maestro consumado en las artes marciales ademas de ser un gran amigo de Tendo y conocia la verdad tras su desgracia Ren kyu le sugerio el mismo fortalecer a la pequeña Haruno para su propia seguridad.

-Tendo tu sabes que un dia akatsuki vendra detrás de Sakura nadie mejor que yo se como funciona esa organización si entreno a tu hija desde ahora te prometo que cuando sea adulta no sufrira el destino de sakumi déjamelo a mi viejo amigo- el hombre percibio como el haruno dudaba al tomar tan drastica decisión pero el amor a su hija y el recuerdo de la horrible muerte de sakumi tomo la decisión por el

- Ren la pequeña Sakura sera tu nueva pupila en tus manos dejo el único tesoro que me queda en esta vida- viendo como el ciego embosaba un es lo mejor por lo bajo desaparecia delante de sus ojos como por arte de magia lo que no sorprendio al hombre que estaba acostumbrado a las raresas de su amigo

* * *

Pasaron varios años de duro entrenamiento para Sakura haruno su sensei cada dia se sentía mas satisfecho al haberla hecha su discípula realmente la niña era dotada de una gran talento para aprender diversos tipos de artes marciales tanto el ninjutsu como el taijutsu eran faciles para ella pero sin duda su manejo con los sais(1) la transformaron en alguien de temer parecía que las armas complementaban perfectamente con sus delicadas manos haciéndolas girar de manera sorprendente causando un espectáculo irreal ,ero para lograr todo ese control su maestro desde el primer entrenamiento le enseño que para tener un nivel optimo debia tener una concentración tanto mental como espiritual por eso la meditación se volvio un factor fundamental en la vida de la niña.

La niña muy pronto de convirtió en mujer, una joven que a pesar de tener un control perfecto en su entrenamiento con su padre no pasaba lo mismo, cada día odiaba como su padre viajaba de un lugar a otro debido a que un tiempo después de la muerte de su madre había retomado su vida de diplomático pasando hasta meses sin saber nada de el. Se sentia sola y abandonada no entendía el extraño actuar de su padre pareciera que quisiera alejarla de el con sus viajes interminables, en el instituto era reconocida por ser rebelde y huraña jamás se le vio tener una amiga a su lado ni menos hablar de un novio, a pesar de su gran belleza los chicos no lograban que la bella muchacha les preemitiera acercarse a ellos, pero lo que nadie sabia era que de noche la joven se trasformaba en otra, de hacia tiempo empezó a sufrir desordenes raros en su cuerpo y en su mente lógicamente pensó en que las hormonas empezaban hacer su efecto pero al darse cuenta que posea un extraño don que le permitía anticipar hechos antes que estos pasaran la sumió en un profundo desconcierto, de manera que toda esa ira y frustración por la aucencia de su padre y la soledad en que caia cuando no estaba en sus entrenamientos la hicieron en las noches perseguir criminales haciendo uso de su extraño poder (2) de una manera brutal descargando así todo su dolor con lo malhechores.

Del instituto paso a la universidad donde siguió el mismo camino de su madre estudiando abogacía en la TODAI destacándose rapidamente como una alumna estrella debido a que la ojijade al igual que su progenitora poseían una sed de justica y un sentimiento de amparo a los necesitados lo que la llevaron muy pronto a consagrarse como una de las mejores de los últimos tiempo en la todai. En eso años conoció a Sai un atractivo pelinegro con el cual tuvo un fugaz y intenso romance que lograron ablandar un poco el arisco carácter de la joven , ambos cursaban el mismo año en la universidad y compartían el mismo sentimiento de nobleza hacia los necesitados.

Pero a pesar de todo el destino de Sakura no seria todo color de rosa para ella ese mítico otoño donde los árboles de a poco se empezaban a teñir de un suave color marrón en sus hojas, donde estas de a poco sucumbían al frío viento que las hacia danzar por todas partes formando un suave colchón por entre las calles de la ciudad se celebro el firmado del tratado entre los grandes imperios del comercio del pais logrando asi una nueva era marcada por la corrupción y el poder de una misteriosa y maligna secta llamada por todos como AKATSUKI una organización que utilizaba sus influencias con el gobierno para controlar el lucrativo negocio de la mafia, pero no solo esta organización estaba sola sino que una de las grandes familias del Japón se había aliado hace años con ella LOS UCHIHAS,

Los multimillonarios uchihas estaban encabezados por el lider de ese poderoso clan Fugaku Uchiha un hombre sin escrúpulos con una sed de poder y avaricia que no tenia limites era la cabeza principal de una familia dueña de una impotente cadena de bancos por todo asia y el resto del mundo los uchihas eran considerados como unos seres despiadados hambrientos por la riqueza y de una arrogancia sin limites llegando incluso a unirse con akatsuki con el proposito de que con su ayuda destruir a su competencia en la bolsa de comercio.

Tendo haruno como embajador y dueño de HARUNO el encargado de organizar la recepción para ese desafortunado acuerdo a pesar de odiar a esa gente tenia que disimular por temor a que akatsuki pudiera dañar a su Sakura, sabia que la relacion con la joven hiba de mal en peor pero no tenia alternativa alejandose de ella podia asegurarle la seguridad y la posibilidad que la muchacha tuviera una vida feliz. Pronto su mansión se vio envuelta en una decoración única y exquisita los toques griegos de la casa con las estatuas de los dioses del olimpo presentaban un cuadro magnifico para los invitados que se sorpredieron al ver como la cultura y griega y la japonesas se unían de manera tan armónica cuando con un escalofrio vio desender de su lujosa limosina al lider de AKATSUKI un hombre de elevada estatura y de un curioso color naranja con toques rojizos sin duda se notaba su descendencia escocesa acompañado de una hermosa y delicada mujer de una preciosa melena azul.

-tanto tiempo sin verte mi querido tendo- el hombre le tendio su mano a modo de saludo lo que el haruno ignoro friamente

-Pein- contesto seco tendo tratando de controlar las ganas de partirle la cara a ese cínico hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-huy, que modales haruno si tan solo quisiera conversar contigo de algo pero… miren quien viene hay sino es la pequeña Sakura o me equivoco?-

El hombre se quedo estatico al ver como su hermosa hija venia aparentemente obligada por su novio sai ya que miraba con frustración a la gente que se acercaba a ellos y el muchacho le sonreia de manera tierna

-amor estas preciosa cambia esa carita si? Es una gran oportunidad conocer a esta gente cuando formemos nuestro bufet ellos seran nuestros clientes- el pelinegro sonreia al ver el mohin que hacia la joven y le depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

-odio esta gente sai son todos unos asquerosos mafiosos y criminales yo no quiero defenderlos jamás-

-si lo se pequeña pero por lo menos hazlo por tu padre ves que nos esta mirando- sai discretamente señalo al señor haruno que los miraba con sorpresa y una mezcla de panico que sorprendio a la joven y quien era ese hombre que la miraba con malicia en sus ojos?

-vaya, vaya si que se parece a sakumi o me equivoco konan?-el peli naranja poso su mano sobre la delicada cintura de su acompañante mientras ella le dirigía una sonrisita perversa al haruno.

-si amor son tan iguales me pregunto si tan bien gritaran de esa manera tan cómica al morir- la mujer volvió a reírse al ver como tendo se estremeció por la ira.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar pein le dirigio una gelida mirada y dirigiendole un gesto con su mano lo obligo acercarse a el

-sabes a lo que vine haruno asi que no me hagas perder el tiempo- el hombre impotente agacho la cabeza y llamo a sus dos asistentes que estaban a una distancia prudente de ellos.

-Yamato , Asuma quiero total privacidad en mi despacho no quiero interrupciones de acuerdo?- ambos hombres con una reverencia asintieron mientras veian alejarse a su jefe junto a la pareja.

Por otra parte Sakura estaba hastiada al ver como su novio no dejaba de hablar con los poderoso magnates dejándola casi a un segundo plano pero no lo culpaba, el era un prestigioso estudiante y sin duda esas influencias lo ayudarían a formar una exitosa carrera de abogado sabia que sai llegaria muy lejos y amaba su forma de ser tan comprensivo y atento con ella quería amarlo como se lo merecia pero no lo lograba ni siquiera su sensei la entendía a una vez la nombro "alguien de múltiple personalidad" por que jamás dejaba que los demás vieran a la autentica Sakura suspirando de frustración fue a la barra de su hogar para tomarse un buen trago de sake para tratar de ser mas amena la noche penso de forma ironica. El mozo le sirvio una pequeña copa con el transparente licor cuando sintio un calido aliento en su oreja haciéndola estremecerse

-parece que a la señorita la dejaron sola o me equivoco?- una ronca y masculina voz la hicieron estremecerse nuevamente mientras que de apoco se fue girando hasta quedar frente a frente del dueño de esa voz tan sensual

Un joven de casi su misma edad la miraba con sus oscuros ojos analizandola de pies a cabeza, su nivea piel constrastaba maravillosamente con su azabache cabello que relucia bajo unos tonos azules que le daban un toque irremediablemente sexy pero si su rostro era hermoso mejor no comparar su cuerpo estilizado y armonioso si el adonis que se encontraba en la entrada de la mansion hubiera cobrado vida para Sakura seguramente seria ese hombre que tenia frente de ella, no queria admitirlo pero era mil veces mas atractivo que su novio sai pero no se dejaria cautivar por ese maravilloso espécimen.

-y ati que te importa?- la joven mirándolo fríamente con sus verdes orbes cruzo sus brazos sin importarle que el escote de su elegante vestido mostrara mas de lo que debía.

-hmp me interesa que una mujer tan guapa como tú tenga un novio tan imbecil que no aprovecha lo que tiene- sus azabaches ojos la miraron fijamente logrando que la haruno se sonrojara, el muchacho al ver como ella se turbaba sonrio de lado.

-por que si de mi dependiera disfrutaría mas con una noviecita como tu o quieres que te ilustre?- acercándose aun mas a la pelirosada la tomo ágilmente de la cintura y la estrecho contra su cuerpo sintiendo el dulce perfume de la mujer.

Sakura quedo sin palabras en toda su vida jamás habia experimentado un sentimiento de deseo tan real por un hombre ni siquiera con sai habia sentido ese fuego en su interior cuando sintio que el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios se sintio avergonzada y enojada consigo misma

-" por dios haruno acaso eres una cualquiera reacciona¡¡¡"-haciendo caso de su ya conocida vocecita mental estaba a punto de pegarle un fuerte golpe a ese hombre por su atrevimiento cuando en su mente empiezan a pasar imágenes como cuando predecía el futuro y eso la dejo estática veía a su padre cubierto de sangre gritos, balas rosando por su cuerpo y un hombre que no supo quien era cayendo a sus pies muerto. Parpadeo los ojos confusa cuando sintio un delicado rose en sus labios ese arrogante estupido la estaba besando¡¡¡ de un fuerte empujon lo derrumbo contra el piso pero no le importo que el hombre le gritara un MOLESTIA¡¡¡ delante de todos los invitados corrio por entre la gente que la miraba consternada.

Llego hasta el hall para escuchar gritar a su padre en griego llamando a sus escoltas, Sakura no entiendo nada se acerco a su padre que la tomo fuertemente de los hombros y la miro horrorizado

-huye Sakura ¡¡¡ sal de aquí con sai ahora es muy peligroso-el hombre le hablaba en griego para evitar que los demas se enteraran

-padre.. por dios dime que ocurre?-la muchacha estaba consternada al ver a su padre con el miedo en su mirada cuando sintio que sai estaba a su lado.

-huyan que esperan huyan¡¡¡¡-tendo con su escolta acompañado de Sakura y sai corrían hacia las afueras de la mansion donde estaban las limusinas dispuestas a partir de inmediato cuando una pareja extraña conformada por dos hombres vestidos con unas misteriosas capas negras y nubes rojas les cerraron el paso.

-parece que haruno quería dejarnos solitos no hidan?-un hombre pelirojo de ojos verdes les sonreía maléficamente

-parece que este hijo de puta no a entendido que meterse con nosotros es meterse con la muerte-otro hombre mas alto que el anterior con el pelo cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás se acerco con una extraña arma parecida a una Oz hacia ellos.

Todo fue muy rapido para la asombrada Sakura vio como los leales asuma y yamato eran muertos por ese desquiciado que gritaba a vivas voces que un jashin era su dios mientras los masacraba con su arma. No podia hacer nada su cuerpo quedo paralizado al ver como sai se interponia delante de ella para protegerla de una bala que el pelirojo habia ejecutado, horrorizada vio como del pecho de su novio salia abundante sangre mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos sai abrio lentamente los ojos dirigiendole una dulce sonrisa

-pequeña estas bien?- el joven tosiendo sangre acerco su mano a la mejilla de la joven que lo miraba con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas –sa..ku..ra..no llores yo…te,…amo- mirandola fijamente su mano cayo al suelo y sus pupilas se tornaron bajo el manto de la muerte

-nooo¡¡¡ sai por dios despierta,despierta- desesperada alzo la vista para ver como su padre se defendía del hombre con la oz con su baston, ágilmente se paro y corrio para atacar al hombre de una sola patada lo dejo noqueado pero no se fijo que el pelirojo le asestaba un sonoro golpe en su espalda haciéndola caer del dolor.

-sakura…hija..- tendo no atino si no a tomar su fino baston y golpear al pelirojo en la cabeza dejandolo tirado en el suelo. Mientras Sakura se levantaba con dificultad se acerco a su padre pero al momento de llegar hacia el vio como una mujer se acercaba a ambos soplando fuertemente hacia tendo miro con burlones ojos a Sakura

-mis mas sinceras condolencias bonita- la pelirosa vio como su padre cai a sus pies debido a fuertes convulsiones y su piel de a poco adquiría un extraño color amarillo verdoso mientras de su boca empezaba a salir sangre con abundancia

-padre.. no por dios que le hiciste?-desesperada al ver como la mujer de pelo azul la miraba con sorna se acerco a ella

-lo mismo que le hise a tu madre sakumi mi pequeña sakurita pero no te preocupes pronto estaran juntos adios bonita- en una nube de polvo desaparecio ella y los demas asesinos dejando a la haruno tendida en el suelo junto a un moribundo tendo

-perdóname Sakura perdóname- el hombre a penas podia hablar debido a que su cuerpo esta siendo victima del envenamiento progresivo.

-papa no entiendo porque?-la ojijade sollozando fuertemente sintiendose impotente al no hacer nada- debi ser fuerte y no lo fui entrene tanto y para que? No soy nada-golpeando fuertemente el cemento vio a su padre agonizando y ella no podia hacer invitados se agolparon a la entrada de la mansión observando la desgarradora escena

-sakura… akatsuki.. ten cuidado …-el hombre empezaba a respirar dificultosamente mientras su piel se empezaba a volver violacia

-akatsuki? Ello son los que nos hicieron esto?- vio como su padre trataba de seguir hablando pero no podia

-papito por favor no me dejes no quiero perderte , disculpame por ser tan estupida y …-tendo tomo fuertemente la mano de su hija y con un ultimo esfuerzo le hablo

-orgullozo de mi niña….te amamos- soltando un ultimo suspiro cayo entre los brazos de su hija que gritaba como loca

-papaaaa nooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no yo no quiero esto dios mioooo¡¡¡¡¡- abrazando el ya frio cadáver de su padre no entendia por que la vida le habia rebatado todo lo que mas queria aun en schock abrazando fuertemente a su progenitor sintio como alguien la tomaba de un hombro

-vamonos Sakura ya nada podemos hacer- la suave voz del ciego retumbo en los oidos de la joven

-sensei… sai … mi padre-sollozando mas fuerte no queria dejar los cadáveres de sus amados ahí.

-si se hija pero ahora tu vida corre peligro debemos irnos de aquí-el ciego alzo en vilo a una ya desmayada Sakura debido a que el sensei la habia dejado inconciente con una tecnica de paralización

-te lo prometi viejo amigo cuidare de tu tesoro hasta que me cueste la vida-con un remolino de hojas del otoño japones el maestro se desvanecio junto a su pupila sin darse cuenta que una epoca de dolor , venganza y muerte se daria inicio

YYYYYYYYYYY que tal? Mmm para ser un primer un pokito largo jeje, lo que pasa es que queria explicar un poco como es la vida de Sakura antes se que …. Bueno eso lo dejare para el prox cap jo¡ para ser sinceras el sasusaku no es de mi agrado pero en este fic me parecio genial miles de sorpresitas iran apareciendo como el rol que tomara sasuke si se que en este cap aparecio fugazmente pero tened paciencia amantes de esta parejita prometo de todo para ello osea de todo muajaja.

Bueno para que se queden picando con mi fic les dire que si recibo aunque sea 1 actualizar lueguito okis no sean malitos comenten por fissss se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios bueno bendiciones se despide su amigi

Yukita ………

(1)sais: armas de combate Ninja parecidas a cuchillos con tres dientes filosos

(2)kimagure: poder que posee elektra para predecir el futuro


	2. vol 2 la orden de la casta

Hello tomodachis¡¡¡¡ o_O aun en estado de schock kyaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ no puedo creer que les haya gustado esta lokita idea (yuki saltando como loca por su pieza) no saben la felicidad que me dan n_n después de mi fracaso anterior (yuki afirmada sobre el compu llorando amargamente). Pero en fin jeje ojala no lo desilusione este volumen 2 por que prometí actualizar lueguito si recibia aunque sea un reviews jiijijiji. Por si acaso no pude hacerlo en esta pag. Hasta ahora actualizar u_u espero me perdonen sorry suki ok jiijjiij

Bueno las advertencias taaannn entretenidas naruto=don kishi , elektra= Marvel *2 = fic de yukita jajajja bueno espero que les guste asi que a leeerrrrrrrr (abajito van los agradecimientos n_n)

Volumen 2 La orden de la casta.

Las montañas japonesas eran sin duda alguna uno de los espectáculos mas sobrecogedores que el hombre haya podido ver, su belleza milenaria cautiva y encanta de manera mística gracias a sus vírgenes tierras que se muestran impotentes através de las alturas.

Los bosques forman laberintos de una exquisita vegetación que solo es cortada abruptamente por los temidos abismos que se perdían en un eco oscuro y tenebroso, las cascadas con su cristalina agua producían una deliciosa música que complementaba con el susurro del viento en una conversación interminable que solo era descifrada enigmáticamente por su madre tierra.

En medio de tan sobrecogedor paisaje se encontraba el monasterio de Shijathr (1) ocultado secretamente por mas de miles de años debido a que era sede de una de las ordenes ninjas mas veneradas y antiguas de todo el Japón LA CASTA., esta orden creada por monjes budista tuvo como objetivo en tiempos de guerra recuperar la paz y la armonía entre las naciones en combate, una orden creada solo para fines pacíficos que tenia como principal norma entrenar a seres brillantes para el bien.

LA CASTA era una orden justiciera, sus alumnos jamás deberían usar las enseñanzas aprendidas para hacer el mal ni menos para utilizarlo con fines lucrativos, aquel que sentía odio en su corazón jamás seria reconocido como Ninja en cuestión pues para la orden el que odia no tiene futuro y su karma seria manchado por todas las reencarnaciones y solamente seria consumido por si mismo.

Ren Kyu lo sabia a la perfección criado y entrenado por la casta se había convertido en un maestro en las artes marciales aunque EL también el vivió el odio y la soledad que su ser mas apreciado estaba sintiendo, después de haber llevado a la inconciente Sakura a un lugar a salvo, el sensei temía que el carácter y la personalidad de la joven pudieran resultar marcadas para siempre por la terrible escena que tuvo que vivir, no pudo hacer nada por salvar a su viejo amigo LA CASTA se lo había prohibido y a pesar de venerar su orden no entendía aun el motivo de tal cruel decisión, pero ya nada podía hacer su alumna estaba desamparada y los lazos que había forjado por años de entrenamiento con la muchacha habían hecho de el un padre para ella, por eso y por que jamás rompía su palabra ingreso a la pelirosa a la CASTA a pesar de la molestia del monje supremo que no veía con buenos ojos el ingreso de la joven.

En el gran patio del monasterio se encontraban un grupo pequeño de jóvenes entrenando taijutsu al son de tambores que marcaban sus movimientos, Ren bajo lentamente las escaleras para escuchar como todos los dias el entrenamiento de su aun pupila que se debatía ahora en duelo con varios estudiantes a la vez.

-vamos frentezota o ¿acaso sigues llorando como una cría la muerte de tu papito?- la muchacha que habia retado a Sakura era ino yamanaka una joven que desde el primer dia que vio a la ojijade le habia tomado un odio por sus habilidades.

-¡no sai, padre no me dejen por favor¡- se burlo un joven de lentes llamado kabuto – que pasa haruno no los vas a llamar ahora?- riendose ambos el resto del grupo se reunio con ellos haciendoles comentarios crueles a la pelirosa que se apoyaba del baston de madera mirando hacia el suelo sin decir una sola palabra.

-eres una cobarde., eres una cobarde, eres una cobarde- todo el grupo coreaba entre burlas e insultos alrededor de la joven.

Sakura lentamente alzo la cabeza posando sus frios y inexpresivos ojos jades sobre el circulo de estudiantes que estaban alrededor de ella. El viento removio suavemente sus cabellos cayendole algunos mechones rosa sobre su frente sin que ella los apartase solo paso un segundo cuando de una agil movimiento giro con habilidad el baculo haciendo caer fuertemente de varios diestros golpes a varios de los estudiantes que no entendian como la haruno pudo haber hecho eso, luego fue el turno de kabuto que fue barrido de una sorprendente patada hacia el resto del grupo.

Ino yamanaka estaba alerta para cualquier ataque pero no se dio cuenta como la pelirosa se encontraba atrás de ella mientras le susurraba a su oido

-que pasa cerda? Quien es la cobarde ahora?- usando su baculo prosedio a estrangularla fuertemente haciendo presión en el cuello.

-sa..ku..ra.. por favor…-ino luchando inútilmente por safarse de la haruno de apoco perdia el aire

-haruno ya basta dejala¡- kabuto grito horrorizado

-no.. ella .. se lo merece- Sakura con su mirada perdida sin expresión no soltaba el amarre que tenia con ino hasta que Ren la separo firmente de la desfallecida joven, mientras el grupo los miraba con un silencio sepulcrar solo interrumpidos por los intentos de ino por volver a respirar.

-sakura que has hecho?- el ciego la tomo de un brazo obligando a la pelirosa a girase delante de el.

-queria ver mis habilidades, ademas no valio la pena- la voz fria y cortante de la muchacha helo el corazon del sensei

-¿ver tus habilidades? La estabas matando, acaso no se te a enseñado que a tus camaradas no debes dañar solo por una estupidas palabras?- Ren no podia creer que sus mas temidas predicciones se habian hecho realidad- que sea la ultima vez Sakura que presente este tipo de espectáculos acuerdate que estas en la casta o si no….-

-o si no que sensei?- la voz de la muchacha retumbo como fuego en los oidos del ciego, acercandose a el poso el baculo apuntando el pecho del anciano –respondeme que haras?-

En ese instante llego el lider supremo de la orden un anciano calvo vestido con las características prendas budistas y con una cuenta de oracion en sus manos. Haciendo gala de sus poderes se interpuso de un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre el sensei y la alumna.

-haruno vete a tus habitaciones y el resto vuelva al templo necesito hablar con el sensei kyu- el grupo de jóvenes haciendo una respetuosa reverencia abandonaron el lugar, mientras Sakura coloco una sonrisa de medio lado que irrito al monje giro con desafío el báculo y se marcho hacia el templo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron solos en el campo de entrenamiento, Ren sintió un hondo y punzante dolor en el pecho,presintiendo lo peor aspirando una pequeña bocanada de aire obligo a su cuerpo a no demostrar la preocupación que sentía ante su superior. El anciano monje optando por lo mas racional le hablo.

-te lo adverti kyu tarde o temprano pasaria esto- rozando sus cuentas el monje miro hacia la bella arquitectura del monasterio-y tu no me escuchaste-

-sensei ella no es mala de corazon, la vida a sido cruel y despiadada con ella… se que en el fondo Sakura es una mujer de corazon leal-

-eso a nosotros no nos intereza kyu tu sabes las normas y ya he tomado una decisión-el monje vio palidecer al ciego pero hizo caso omiso del semblante de su antiguo alumno- yo y el consejo supremo hemos decidido hace tiempo expulsar a haruno de la orden-

Ren recibio la noticia de golpe aun resonaban las palabras de tendo en su cabeza "la pequeña Sakura será tu nueva pupila en tus manos dejo el único tesoro que me queda en esta vida", habia perdido, habia tratado en vano trato de negar la realidad que se alzaba en sus ya muertos ojos su querida discípula ya no seria la misma niña que un dia recibio bajo su tutela el odio, la venganza y el dolor habian forjado una mujer fria y calculadora sabia que la CASTA tarde o temprano se daria seria cuenta quitandole la proteccion que Sakura necesitaba, exiliandola de la orden la joven seria blanco facil de los asesinos de sus padres y novio. Serian inútiles sus ruegos y sus defensas para doblarle la voluntad a su orden la decisión estaba dicha y nada ni nada podra cambiarla.

-sensei si dejamos ir un dragón envenenado su ponzoña se podría revertir hacia nosotros eso es lo que Ud. pretende?-

-si fuera ese caso el destino de ese dragon seria ser aniquilado por nosotros, jamas dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio kyu ya bastante hiciste por esa niña ahora es hora que la dejes partir, si es un dragon de corazon fiel ni toda la ponzoña mas corrosiva corroerá su alma me entiendes? el sabio monje alzo su mirada hacia el infinitó cielo

-espero entender sensei le dare la notificación a mi pupila –con una reverencia el ciego se marcho dejando al monje sumido en sus interminables letainas pidiendole a buda su benevolencia ya que hasta el dudaba de esa muchacha.

Sakura POV.

Siempre lo supe desde el dia del asesinato de padre y sai sabia que mi alma habia muerto con ellos ni siquiera los pateticos esfuerzos de ren sensei hicieron borrar de mi el odio y el vacio de esa noche, su sangre aun esta marcada en mis ojos y ni un millon de lagrimas podrIOborrarla jamás la venganza era el unico camino que tenia por seguir, pero aun era debil el miedo a la soledad me hicieron aceptar entrar en la casta para hacerme mas fuerte y un dia verme cara a cara con akatsuki.

Desde que ingrese a la orden pude comprender que mis habilidades eran nulas comparadas con el resto de los ninjas incluso mi ninjutsu y taijutsu eran miserables con ellos, sus tecnicas eran magnificas pero yo no era estupida sabia que mi inteligencia y mi don me bastarian para aprender de ellos, cada dia me levantaba con el fin de convertirme en una guerrera letal no habia ningun sentimiento en mi que no fuera el odio que alimentaba mi alma. Con el odio aprendi a luchar, con el odio supere mis miedos, con el odio transforme mis ridiculos ideales de pensar en otros para pensar en mi. Por que ya nada tenia sino a mi misma y eso me bastaba.

Me di cuenta que después de tres años en Shijathr habia superado con creces a mis maestros y mis condiscípulos pero aun sentia ansias de poder, sabia que la orden jamas me premitiria llegar hasta mi maximo nivel me estancaria para su propia comodidad, pero no queria aceptar que ese grupo de monjes grotescos y ren sensei eran los unicos lazos que tenia para no caer en la soledad por eso cuando me comunicaron la descicion senti como un frio glacial inundaba mi corazon, otra vez sola ya no tendria a nadie y eso me asustaba.

Le reclame a me sensei incluso llegue a gritarle que era un mentiroso pues juro hacerme fuerte pero sus únicas palabras jamás las olvidare "no eres merecedora de la orden" solo esa simple frase me dejo descolocada significaba no solo un rechazo de ellos si no de aquel que confiaba incondicionalmente.

Asi que me marche de ese lugar donde jure por la memoria de mis padres y de sai que un dia después de obtener mi venganza llegar a limpiar mi nombre y ser merecedora de la casta.

Fin Sakura POV.

En un lugar en las afueras de Tokio se encontraban en una lujosa mansion un grupo de personas reunidas en torno a una extraña mesa negra con curiosas estampas rojas simuladas a nubes alrededor de ellas la sala estaba adornada lujosamente con armaduras medievales y pinturas originales de artistas famosos. Las lámparas de lagrimas iluminaban las paredes de madera barnizada dándole un toque fino al resto de la habitación.

Un hombre que bordeaba los 50 se encontraba en el extremo principal de la mesa cubierto con una graciosa pero a la vez espeluznante mascara mientras hacia girar pensativo el brandy que había en su vaso, el resto de sus anfritiones estaban en completo silencio expectantes a las palabras de su señor y lider.

-haci que no han conseguido lo que les pedi no? –la ruda voz salia desfigurada debido a la mascara.

-mi lord… desde la ruptura de nuestra alianza con los uchihas ha sido imposible conseguir vuestro cometido- pein tratando de conservar la serenidad miraba al hombre que impertubable seguia girando el licor dentro del vaso

-así que fugaku y los niñitos se resisten mmm que interesante, tengo a los mejores asesinos de todo Japón confiaba en sus habilidades y que obtengo una tropa de mierdas que lo único que saben hacer es perder el tiempo en estupideces- el hombre se para de golpe lanzando el vaso contra las paredes haciéndolo mil pedazos que quedaron rodeados en la alfombra.

-mi lord recuerde su corazon- konan la unica mujer de la organización trataba de calmar a su furioso líder, que mirando hastiado a la joven volvió a ocupar su puesto.

-Haruno corp. Ya es mia si me adueño de el imperio bancario de los uchihas , ya nada ni nadie nos detendrá aunque dudo que con una manga de renacuajos inservibles como Uds. logre algo-

-no fue tan facil como matar a los haruno aunque la muñequita rosada dio una pelea feroz- hidan mirando de soslayo a Sasori que frunció el ceño se carcajeo-que pena, me hubiera gustado intimar un poco mas con ella-

Acariciando su desnudo torso mostró una pervertida sonrisa.

-mocoso imbecil si no fueras tan lujurioso nos ahorraríamos problemas o acaso tu jashin sama no te satisface?- un hombre de casi 60 años de nombre kakuzo se reia al ver la cara de su joven compañero

-viejo de mierda, ateo, maldito hereje jashin sama no es un maricon como tu que ni siquiera se te pa…-

-ya, ya entendimos hidan gracias por tu lindo sermón aunque kakuzo tiene razon existe ese dios tuyo?-un joven rubio con un curioso peinado que lo hacia ver un tanto afeminado se regocijaba con las típicas peleas de esa parejita.

-y que te metes tu deidara si hasta kakuzo y tu se hacen los maricones aprende a actuar como hombre maldito hereje que gritas como las…cuando..-

-ya BASTA –el lider se aburrio con el griterío de esos ineptos- me importa poco sus estupidas peleas ahora quiero que se concentren en nuestro principal objetivo desaparecer a los estorbos entendieron? – todos asintieron a la vez cuando sintieron que la ama de llaves de la mansión abría la puesta de la sala

-señor disculpe que los interrumpa pero hay alguien que solicita vuestra presencia- ayame esperando la señal de su amo indico a alguien que estaba a una distancia prudencial de ella para que se acercase.

Akatsuki estaba en suspenso nadie se habia atrevido a entrar a sus terrenos NADIE quien seria tan valiente para ir a una muerte segura?.

El gran reloj de la mansion marcaban los intensos segundos con su péndulo 1…2…retumbaban en todo el lugar cuando una delicada figura envuelta en una ligera capa marrón se acercaba hasta el salón hasta colocarse cerca de ellos

-buenas noches espero no interrumpir tan agradable reunión-una calida y sensual voz femenina resonó en toda la habitación.

-pero si tu eres…….-

(1) Shijathr: invención de la autora, monasterio de la orden casta .

Pa..pa..pan que intrigante no? Se que me odiaran al no poner a su sauke kun (mil veces mas lindo itachi cof …cof… sorry hermanita) pero este cap es relevante para seguir con la historia pues no queria forzar una nueva muerte en este cap o_o muajaja si van a ver mas muertes pobre saku APRONTATE quien sabe si tu seras la asesina? Ok di un pequeño adelantito para picar su curiosidad y por supuesto linda people insisto este es un fanfic sasusaku a pedido de mi hermanita sukita que me tiene colapsada con su sasuke kun ¬¬ bueno ahora ..(yuki en actitud de profunda seriedad) voy a responder mis reviews wiiiiiiiiiiii…

-suki_uchiha: ¬¬ imooto me extraña araña jijjijiij mi pequeña saltamontes estoy de duelo u_u y mas encima con la patita mala estoy actualizando ok¡¡¡¡ estoy trabajando ademas en jutsu especial con orochigay para traer de vuelta a mi itachi 6_6 si estoy lokita muajajajja cuidate y muxo y espero este cap te guste byeeeeee

-Mari 7523: obvio linda que lo voy a continuar si me dejan mensajitos me inspiro mil que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic gracias y cuidateeeee

- karina natsumi:que genial que te haya gustado mi fic espero no desilusionarte mil besitos linda y gracias n.n

-mistik_gotic: hola amiga claro que tu critica sera bien recibida eso significa que estas interesada en mi fic y eso me pone happy n_n jejje bueno mezcle el comic , la peli y narutito en una licuadora y wuala¡ cuidate mucho linda y me gusto eso de la critica simpatica byeeeeee

-kamili_uchiha: T.T si mate a sai y al papa pero espero que no te enojes si fui muy malita (yuki con una aureola en la cabezita) aqui esta la conti linda espero que te guste byeeee…

- sandrika: T.T sin comentarios el otro fic se fue a negro (yuki prendiéndole velitas a de princesa a kunoichi) pero la otra pagina están los cap de mi ya moribundo fic u_u

-Setsuna: hola linda que alegria saber que te haya gustado mi fic o el volumen 1 (yuki pensando seriamente que kill bill la traumatizo) asi que tambien eres chilena tikitikiti una compatriota que honor n_n espero no desilusionarte con este cap cuidese mucho y bendiciones byeeeeeee

- Hikari higurashi haruno: ola lina si fui muy mala kuku pero no te enojes ojala te guste el cap mil besosssss


	3. vol 3 El maestro y la discipula

Hello queridas tomodachis o_o asi quede al ver los reviews que me escribieron jo¡ , tenia listo el cap. Antes pero cierta personita llamada suki me borro todo el cap. T.T y mi USB no respondía n_n hasta que apareció mi superheroe llamado xexito kun y me lo arreglo (i love miguito) asi que suki preparate eh¡ ¬¬, que por venganza puse a tu enemiga number 1 en el fic muajajaja.

Las requetencontras advertencias de always sir narutito no me pertenece el gran kishi lo creo luego de una epoca muy emo suya (basta leer el manga ijiii) electra es de Marvel bla bla …pero itachi kun es MIO ok ¬¬, ya que junto a orochigay estoy aprendiendo ese jutsu de resucitacion (aun no lo puedo hacer u_u), si estoy 6_6 lo se jajajaja, ojala este cap. Sea de su agrado y a leeerrrrrrrr.

Volumen 3. El maestro y la discípula, una muerte con honor.

Finas y delicadas gotas de agua caían levemente sobre las transitadas avenidas de Tokio causando que los neones de los letreros de las grandes sucursales de la ciudad reflejaran sobre el piso las imágenes difusas de la gente transitando rápidamente para llegar a sus puestos de trabajo, la rutina era estresante y rápida como característica propia de un país desarrollado y de una eficiencia impecable, que sin duda traía millones de ganancias para los poderosos, pero para los pobres obreros solo causaba una agonía que se reflejaba en sus caras debido a la fatiga y a los problemas que se escondían silenciosamente en cada uno.

Ajeno a toda esta realidad bajaba de su lujosa limosina un gallardo y apuesto joven vestido elegantemente con su inmaculado traje negro que resaltaba su impecable tez nívea que imponía respeto y admiración a las personas que lo habían visto llegar. Avanzo con paso lento pero decidido hacia el edificio de una construcción antigua pero imponente que se alzaba entre los modernos y llamativos rascacielos de el país oriental, en la cúspide del ultimo piso se podía observar además de la bella cúpula que lo adornaba, el emblema mas temido y respetado por los inversionistas y economistas mundiales, el majestuoso abanico blanco y rojo, símbolo de una de las familias mas respetadas del Japón los gladiadores y triunfadores bancarios LOS UCHIHAS.

Con su familiar semblante frío y prepotente espero que el guardia abriera la puerta de la sucursal bancaria dejándole el paso luego de su ya familiar saludo o mejor dicho más bien una reverencia a su amo lo que al joven lo hastiaba. Odiaba ver como esa gente casi lo idolatraba solo por ser alguien que no tuvo otra opción en la vida que no ser un maldito banquero ,era lógico, el hijo del gran fugaku uchiha no tenia otra alternativa así que sus insignificantes sueños sucumbieron ante la poderosa imagen paterna desde muy niño..

Tomo el ascensor luego de esquivar olímpicamente a las secretarias que se le ofrecían en bandeja cada vez que lo veían, no es que fuera de piedra ni nada de eso, pero el solo hecho de meterse con una empleada ya le molestada a lo sumo, odiaba los rumores y cotilleos en la empresa para verse involucrado en eso, espero que el elevador lo dejara en su oficina para comenzar nuevamente una jornada odiada por el.

Con un suspiro de resignación entro en su lujosa y moderna oficina no en vano, había sido asignado gerente general hace muy poco y eso en vez de traerle satisfacción y orgullo le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca ya que con solo recordar el motivo de su ascenso significaba acordarse del anterior dueño de ese importante puesto que tanto significaba para el por su apoyo incondicional y sus consejos que lo alentaban cuando mas lo necesitaba. Mirando un retrato colgado en las grises paredes de la habitación donde se podía observar a dos niños pelinegros sonriendo mientas el mayor de ellos cargaba al menor en su espalda como queriendo reflejaren la fotografía toda la vitalidad de los años de inocencia.

El joven con impotencia rozo suavemente el vidrio del cuadro,

-no era justo, siempre fuiste el único que me entendió y apoyo si tan solo pudiera….-con un suspiro de tristeza sintió como su puerta era abierta de un sonoro golpe sacándolo de sus pensamientos ,cuando ve con ira como un hiperactivo y risueño rubio ingresa a la habitación como un remolino gritando.

-¡TEME! como que te nombraron gerente general y no me avisaste dattebayo ¡¡ ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?-

-usuratonkachi ¿no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar a una habitación?- rodando los ojos al ver la actitud tan patética de su amigo opto por sentarse en su escritorio para revisar su laptop.

- tan amargado como siempre teme y yo que pensaba que íbamos a celebrar dattebayo¡¡¡¡- el rubio con alegría iba a seguir con su discurso pero se detiene al ver la mirada de hielo del uchiha.

-no tengo nada que celebrar y lo sabes dobe, así que lárgate no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- mirándolo con sus ojos azabaches bajo la vista para seguir revisando el estado de las cuentas del banco en suiza.

-sasuke , lo siento aun el no..?- el joven de pronto cambio su infantil alegría por un semblante serio y triste.

-hmp ….no, y por eso no tengo ganas de sentirme feliz por esta mierda ¿satisfecho?- cerrando el laptop con furia se dirigió hacia el amplio ventanal que le permitía ver una vista panorámica del centro de Tokio.

-tienes razón pero no es tu culpa.. Tu lo sabes…así que acuérdate que aunque seas un teme amargado yo soy tu amigo- tomando una de las carpetas que el uchiha tenia sobre la mesa se dispuso a salir de la oficina

- no es de tu incumbencia dobe no te metas donde no te llaman- sin despegar la frente que tenia apoyada sobre el ventanal sintió acercarse al rubio hacia el.

-escúchame sasuke y entiende una vez ,le prometí a "el" apoyarte pase lo que pase pero si sigues con esa actitud de niño mimado no vas a cambiar nada-

-naruto…- la profunda voz de sasuke retumbo como amenaza que el muchacho de ojos azules paso por alto.

-ok¡¡¡ pero nunca olvides que "el" también esta sufriendo y que tu deber es seguir adelante. No te preocupes yo terminare los contratos con los alemanes ah¡¡¡ teme que harías sin mi?- dándole sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja naruto dejo al uchiha sumido en sus cavilaciones

Naruto usumaki alias dobe o usuratonkachi era su amigo de toda la vida criados casi juntos debido a que su padre Minato Namikaze era un gran conocido de la familia uchiha hizo que ambos niños tuvieran desde temprana edad una extraña y disfuncional amistad donde la hiperactiva e infantil personalidad del usumaki contrastaba con la seria y fría del uchiha, pero eso no impidió que ambos muchachos formaran lazos sólidos al transcurso de los años. Luego en la universidad vivieron locas aventuras donde se cuentan borracheras y enredos de faldas que más de una vez les trajeron problemas.

A pesar de ser tan diferentes ambos hombres a sus 25 años ya se podían considerarse una dupla excelente. Guapos y exitosos eran el nuevo pilar fundamental de la gran cadena bancaria. Codiciados por las mujeres, envidiados por los hombres, eran los solteros más famosos de todo Japón, no solo por su atractivo sino que se hablaba de su gran inteligencia al momento de pactar nuevas alianzas con otros titanes del rubro.

Sasuke uchiha aun tenia grabada con fuego las palabras de su amigo al decirle que el no tenia la culpa ¿no tenia la culpa? Siempre la tuvo y ahora debería cargar con ese peso, por que estaba seguro que su respetable padre ni se inmutaría si algo llegase a pasar pero si "el" llegase a…. no y no tenia prohibido el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad pero si pasara? ¿Tendría el valor de seguir en la empresa? Maldecía a su padre una y otra vez, maldecía su maldita existencia, sabia de sobra que el hombre tenia la soga al cuello y tarde o temprano akatsuki cobraría sus cuentas como lo que les paso a los haruno aquella noche.

Aun tenía grabada la imagen de esa muchacha manchada por la sangre de su padre y su novio muertos, la cara de dolor e impotencia de alguien que lo había perdido todo y que ya no tenia nada. El fugaz beso que le había dado, lo atractiva y sensual que se veía con ese vestido, la sensación de deseo al tenerla entre sus brazos ¿Qué seria de ella? ¿akatsuki también la habría matado? , Bufo molesto al recordarse de esa mujer, después de todo que le importaba a el? Solo la vio una noche y nada mas quizás ya estaba muerta pero no podía dejar de asimilar el apellido haruno con esa chica pelirosa, acordarse de una mujer el sasuke uchiha era un insulto hacia el mismo. Podía tener a la hembra qua quisiese con solo chasquear sus dedos, pero el sabor de esos deliciosos labios y el dulce aroma de su piel lo llevaba marcado en su mente sin poder borrarlo.

Dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño estante donde estaba su brandy favorito se sirvió un poco del licor en una copa para luego sentarse cómodamente en su asiento de cuero ¡al diablo¡ si su padre quisiera esa malditas cuentas no tenia cabeza para eso y sí se enojaba peor para el.

-Sasuke kun , fugaku sama te necesita- una atractiva pelirroja vestida con una corta falda y una escotada blusa blanca le sonrío de forma sensual y provocativa mientas avanzaba hacia el escritorio del uchiha . El pelinegro con un movimiento flojo de sus azabaches ojos la miro cansado.

-hmp te he repetido que no me gusta que me llames así karin acaso eres retrasada mental o que?- la mujer haciendo caso omiso a la actitud cortante del azabache se acerco sensualmente por detrás del sillón de cuero para posar sus manos sobre los anchos hombros del joven haciéndole suaves masajes de manera lenta pero provocativa llegando hasta su amplio torso haciéndole suaves caricias por sobre la camisa.

-me encanta cuando te pones tan malo conmigo sasukito acaso se te olvido lo de la otra noche?- acercándose hasta llegar al oído del joven comenzó a succionar suavemente el lóbulo del pelinegro que no hacia nada por detenerla.

- después de todo podría darte un poco de diversión el otro gerente era un…- al escuchar estas palabras sasuke se levanto furiosamente y atrapo fuertemente un brazo de la pelirroja que lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos.

-te prohíbo hablar Haci de el comprendiste? y agradece que eres una mujer y la amante de mi padre porque no solo dañaría tu repugnante brazo has entendido? tal la ira y la frialdad de sus palabras que la pelirroja tembló de miedo.

-si… sasuke yo ya me iba- saliendo rápidamente con los ojos llorosos corrió hasta el baño que estaba al fondo del pasillo se recostó sobre los blancos azulejos del baño tratando de controlar su respiración. Avanzo hacia el espejo que estaba delante del lavado y enjuago su rostro con la tibia agua que salía de la llave. Mirando con odio el reflejo que proyectaba de si misma el espejo tomo su móvil, busco en el menú de agenda y satisfecha encontró el tan ansiado contacto, realizo el comando de llamada y espero:

-¿¡¡¡¡quien mierda se le ocurre despertarme a esta hora!!!?-una varonil y adormilada voz se escucho del móvil.

-soy yo, ya sabes lo que tienes que decirles estoy con Uds.- karin secándose las lagrimas que purgaban por salir espero la respuesta.

- pequeña traidora así me gusta jajjaj ok le diré y no te olvides de lo que me debes no?-

-eso lo veremos, tu solo di eso- colgó sin importarle que el hombre le seguía hablando. Miro nuevamente su reflejo y embozo una maligna sonrisa.

-y pensar que yo no quería que te pasara nada sasuke Kun, pobrecito no sabes lo que viene- soltando una risita burlesca mientras que sus mejillas eran manchadas por lagrimas negras debido al rimel desecho le daban un aspecto desquiciado

- adiós sasukito jajaja no sabes lo que te espera a ti y tu familia jajja- aun riéndose cayo sobre el frío mármol riéndose sin parar mientras las lagrimas seguían inundando sus mejillas

Si el ambiente y la tensión se pudieran visualizar de forma óptica los integrantes de akatsuki estarían seguros que ni una afilada katana podría cortarlo, aun resonaba lentamente el péndulo del antiguo reloj de la mansión cuando el misterioso visitante ingreso junto a ayame a la sala. Cada uno estaba paralizado en sus asientos mirando de soslayo a su líder que solo cruzo sus manos y acomodo su alta figura en el fino asiento de madera y terciopelo negro con el símbolo de la organización en sus costados.

-buenas noches espero no interrumpir tan agradable reunión-una calida y sensual voz femenina resonó en toda la habitación.

-pero si tu eres…….- konan se levanto sorprendida mirando sorprendida y atónita a la recién llegada.

Sacándose lentamente la capa que cubría su delicada y estilizada figura, se vio a parecer una cabellera rosa amarrada en una trenza que caía a su espalda vestida con el tradicional uniforme de combate de la casta pantalones ninjas negros amarrados desde las rodillas por tirantes verdes que cruzaban sus muslos le daban un aspecto sexy , y una blusa negra cruzándose por debajo de su busto con tirantes al igual verdes mientras que en sus caderas estaban sostenidos por dos broches de platas sus mortales sais. En el lado izquierdo de su blusa cerca del corazón el emblema de la orden que representaba unas katanas cruzadas con una paloma en el medio.

-tanto tiempo sin verte haruno- konan con una sonrisa diabólica miro de forma amenazante a la pelirosa que ni se inmuto de su presencia, tenia sus bellos ojos jades sin expresión dirigidos hacia el hombre de la mascara.

-Haruno Sakura ¿que hace la flor de la orden con alguien como nosotros?- la profunda voz del hombre resonó fuertemente en todo el salón-¿o quieres hacerle compañía a tu padre y a ese jovencito?- mirándola maliciosamente por el único ojo visible que se le veía espero que la joven hablara.

- Uds. Necesitan asesinos profesionales para su organización cierto? Y por lo que veo solo posee una tropa de ineptos que ni siquiera lograron adueñarse del ultimo eslabón o me equivoco?- colocando una sonrisa de medio lado observo la ira en cada integrante de akatsuki.

- vaya, vaya parece que conoces nuestros planes me imagino que ese ciego y la casta tiene que ver no?- el enmascarado se levanto de su fino asiento y camino directo a la joven que lo miro indiferente cuando se coloco enfrente a ella.

-haruno, hace poco menos de 3 años asesine a tus seres amados y ahora tratas de insinuar que quieres colaborar con nosotros? No soy entupido bonita o acaso tú respetada orden te expulso o algo por el estilo- se aproximo más a la joven que desvío su mirada un tanto confundida para luego posar su más intimidante mirada en aquel despreciable hombre.

-eso no es de tu importancia, mi único objetivo para venir a tu escondite de ratas es solo hacer un pacto entre ambos, si tu dejas que ingrese en tu organización yo te ayudare a conseguir tus planes –la pelirosa acercándose mas a el lo miro fríamente- ¿Qué dices?-

-hmp, interesante tener un exiliado de la casta seria algo excitante pero por que lo haces linda? Acaso te aburriste de las entupidas normas de los monjes y de Rey kyu uy ¡pero que carita acaso tu sensei también te dio la espalda-con su maquiavélica sonrisa el enmascarado percibió por el semblante de la muchacha que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad pues la pelirosa se turbo en extremo.

¿Así que un corazón lleno de odio tenia delante de el? Que interesante….no era entupido sabia de sobra que la casta solo expulsaba a los alumnos con el alma inundada por el odio y el rencor, no en vano hace mas de 30 años también sufrió la misma suerte que la oji jade así que no era muy difícil de adivinarlo pues veía en esa mirada la suya propia cuando fue expulsado.

Tener a una mujer entrenada por la casta seria una perfecta pieza para su organización y sus planes pero…… ¿Qué pasaría si la tomara en su alero? Había matado a toda su familia pero eso no le importaba, no seria mala idea después de todo aunque…..

-ya no pertenezco a la casta y no me interesa nada de ella, es bien claro lo que te estoy planteando a cambio de mi lealtad y de mis influencias (no en vano fue hija de uno de los hombres mas importantes del país y licenciada en abogacía). Me devolverás todas las acciones de mi familia y por supuesto mi casa- mirándolo con un profundo odio que el hombre ignoro completamente.

-y si no te devuelvo nada querida y solo te utilizo simplemente que harías?-con una rapidez digna de una ex alumna de la casta tomo su afilado sai y lo apunto directo al cuello del hombre.

-que crees tu que haría?- sacando un hilo de sangre del cuello del hombre lo miro retadoramente

El frío sudor recorrió cada una de las frentes de los integrantes de akatsuki que los miraban paralizados, el enmascarado solamente tomo la afilada arma sin importarle que le hiciera daño y de un solo golpe la hizo salir volando de las manos de su dueña.

- es notorio por que la casta te expulso, una asesina por naturaleza no? Pues mi querida impulsiva te devolveré cada uno de los preciados bienes de tu tan respetable familia, pero antes debes pasar la prueba de iniciación para ingresar a akatsuki ¿o crees que mi organización no es tan respetable como la casta?- al ver la cara de perplejidad de la joven el hombre se carcajeo.

-tranquila bonita solo quiero probar tus habilidades nada más, quiero ver que tan buena eres matando ¿Qué opinas?, por favor no es nada del otro mundo-

-interesante, un combate es mas emocionante que subir una patética montaña (1) ¿y a quien de tus discípulos debo matar?- sin experimentar ninguna emoción en su fino y delicado rostro embozo una sonrisa elegante.

-no Será ninguno de ellos, mejor dicho será una sorpresa después de todo una renegada de tan honorable secta se merece lo mejor no?-

-¿Cuándo y donde?- fueron las únicas palabras de la pelirosa.

-mañana, antes del amanecer en una de mis residencias, mejor dicho tu antigua casa ¿no es mala idea cierto?- viendo como la joven se tensaba la observo con malicia para luego ver como ella volvía a colocarse su capa de forma resulta.

-hay estaré- sin despedirse se dio media vuelta dejando un profundo silencio en el salón.

El enmascarado estaba satisfecho después de tantos años la venganza seria un plato muy dulce de degustar, y pronto todos sus sueños y metas se harían concretas ¿después de todo entre ninjas de la casta el honor era primero no?.

-me puedes decir ¿¡¡que mierda fue todo eso!!? ¿Estas loco al aceptar esa mujer?-el peli naranjo fue el primero en encarar a su líder que ni se inmuto con el comentario de su subordinado.

-tranquilízate hombre todo esta bajo mi control, ésa muchacha es igual a mi y será fácil de manipularla, después de todo somos renegados de una misma orden-

-pero... mi lord Ud. No debe aceptarla acaso ¿no soy lo suficiente buena para que me humille de esta manera?- la peliazul lo miro con sus ojos cargados de reproche.

-konan… konan … nadie es irremplazable en el mundo querida y eso lo sabes. Además las ordenes las doy yo ¡y ya decidí que la heredera de los harunos fuera uno de los nuestros ¿quedo claro?- dándoles una intimidante mirada con su único ojo visible, el grupo respondió con un sonoro HAI, el enmascarado haciéndoles un gesto que se retiraran llamo a dos de sus hombres.

-Kakuzo, Hidan Uds., quédense el resto quiero que investiguen nuestro nuevo objetivo- ambos hombres se acercaron al lugar del líder.

-mi lord, ud. dirá- Kakuzo respetuosamente hizo una reverencia mientras el oji violeta ponía cara de fastidio.

-necesito que vayan al monasterio SHIJATHR y entreguen este mensaje ahora- pasándoles un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado en una cinta morado que Kakuzo interpreto el color de la cinta de inmediato.

Aquel pergamino significaba un acuerdo secreto de lealtad y honor entre dos hombres hacia muchos años LA CASTA y sus entupidas reglas pensó el estafador internacional bancario, a pesar de las criticas y reclamos por parte de Hidan, fueron esa misma noche hacia el oculto monasterio que muy pronto iban a recibir una noticia transcendental para uno de ellos.

En una posada no muy lejos de la ciudad una pelirosa afilaba cuidadosamente sus sais con una maestría única para luego pasar una fina telo de terciopelo para hacer resaltar aun mas el resplandeciente metal que reflejaba las llamas del fuego de la chimenea de la pequeña habitación donde se alojaba la mujer, concentrada en su próximo enfrentamiento dejo aun lado sus sais y se acerco hacia las llamas para arrojar con melancolía y resignación a la vez su insignia de la CASTA, vio arder el pequeño trozo de tela como si en ella la mitad de su existencia desapareciese.

Su sensei tenia razón nunca cambiaria, había nacido marcada por la tragedia y como una asesina y eso nada y nadie lo podría cambiar, ya nada le quedaba sin familia ni amigos, lo único que poseía era su orden y el apoyo incondicional de aquel hombre que era un padre para ella, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado una vez mas la soledad desgarradora inundaba su alma, todo lo que quiso y amo una vez estaba muerto, como ella, sabia que su alma y sentimientos habían sido arrancados de cuajo aquella fatídica noche por eso quería entrar en AKATSUKI, después de haber sido desterrada de LA CASTA sabia que el único medio de volver a obtener el respeto de su orden y por ende de Ren Kyu , era derrotar a la mafiosa organización y de esta manera limpiar su nombre y ser merecedora nuevamente como integrante de esta. Quizás esta acción le resultara equivoca pero por lo menos obtendría su venganza pues haciéndose parte de esta le seria mas fácil su exterminio ya que sabría sus debilidades.

Jugueteando distraídamente con uno de sus rebeldes cabellos rosas sintió como su mente empezaba a proyectar imágenes borrosas y como un caleidoscopio de figuras y voces inundaban ahora su vista, odiaba cuando eso le pasaba, haciendo uso de su concentración única cerró sus ojos jade y se coloco en la posición del loto para enfocarse mejor……….

Se veía así misma enterrándole una katana a un Ninja vestido de negro para luego ver caer el cuerpo del hombre a su lado agonizante que le entregaba algo antes de morir. Esa imagen por alguna razón le dio un vuelvo al corazón ¿Quién seria aquel que fuese asesinar? Nuevamente un nuevo escenario apareció en su mente se encontraba en un lugar mas lujoso y fino donde un hombre alto le hablaba de una manera sensual y varonil mientras se veía así misma acercarse lentamente para besarlo de manera apasionada y dulce a la vez, mientras el hombre la estrechaba entre sus brazos le hablaba una y otra vez con su ronca voz:

-"Sakura, eres mía"- esa voz la hizo temblar, agudizo su sentido para ver de quien se trataba pero lo único que pudo observar de esa varonil figura fue su distinguido porte y su cara difusa en su mente.

Abriendo lentamente sus orbes jade analizo sus visiones que para su lamento siempre terminaban en tragedia, sabia que mañana se jugaría la vida, tenia confianza en si misma pero la confundía no saber con quien se iba a enfrentar seguramente conocía a su oponente pues le entrego algo ¿Qué seria? ¿Y por que el líder de akatsuki le dijo que era una sorpresa? Desechando los pensamientos sobre aquel tema ya que no quería que nada la distrajese de su objetivo se concentro en su otra visión…..

Esa voz y esa presencia masculina las había sentido hace mucho tiempo pero no podía acordarse ……..sai había sido su único novio por el cual desecho cualquier otro hombre al cual pudiera tratar de esa manera tan intima ya que luego de la muerte de este jamás volvió a estar con encontró ya que se dedico por entera a su entrenamiento.

Pero…no era posible….una escena vivida esa trágica noche la hizo paralizarse haciendo que su corazón por extraña razón se acelerara mas de lo común, ella en la barra de su mansión hastiada con sai por dejarla sola y preferir a esos malditos corruptos, un guapo peli negro acercándose arrogantemente mientras ella disfrutaba su sake, un apasionado beso cargado de deseo que ella correspondió para luego dar paso a la muerte y la desolación ……. Lo último que escucho de aquel muchacho fue un sonoro MOLESTA luego de botarlo contra el piso para salir corriendo junto a su padre..

Pero… ¿Por qué diablos ese hombre aparecía en sus visiones si solo una vez en la vida lo había visto? … y no necesariamente un día que ella quisiera recordar. A pesar de todo jamás en toda su vida había experimentado ese fuego y pasión solo por un simple roce de labios por algún hombre, solo le bastaron poco segundos para derretirse bajo esos finos labios que la devoraban, ni siquiera con sai había sentido algo así, quien sea que fuera poseía tal grado de magnetismo que irradiaba que con un solo simple roce de sus labios la habían hecho llevar a la lujuria y el deseo ….. Aunque ¿Quién rayos seria para que lo viera en sus predicciones? Obviamente no seria nada bueno, después de todo de ahora en adelante seria una criminal no?

Mirando fijamente su medallón de plata recuerdo de padres que tenia en el cuello, suspiro levemente mirando las horas que restaban para que el rito de iniciación de akatsuki fuera llevado, desde mañana una nueva vida se alzaba antes sus ojos trasformando a SAKURA HARUNO en una asesina.

Y Haci como las horas pasan la noche se despidió lentamente para darle la bienvenida a su hermana el alba que pintaba dócilmente las transitadas calles del viejo Japón, se sentía en el ambiente el suave olor a tierra mojada y pasto fresco luego de la lluvia otoñal, las hojas caían suavemente mecidas por el viento como cada año para comenzar un nuevo ciclo que renacía en la primavera, pero para una mujer esa estación del año le recordaba algo y eso era la MUERTE.

Caminando lentamente sin prisa alguna por el solitario sendero que llevaba hacia la MANSION HARUNO ahora casi abandonada por su nuevo dueño, la joven con tristeza vio el antaño portón de hierro que señalaba la entrada principal de su antiguo hogar que en su centro estaba escrito en griego las palabras predilectas de sus padres "HONOR Y LEALTAD" sonriendo amargamente abrió con cuidado la reja de metal que chicharreo despacio como dándole un saludo de bienvenida a su antigua dueña.

Avanzo hacia el hall principal de la mansión y con cautela abrió la puerta principal, de lleno le llego el olor a humedad y desolación que embargaba al recinto, aun estaba todo intacto tal como lo vio la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, los magníficos cuadros de su padre, las bellas estatuas de los dioses del olimpo que tanto le gustaban cuando niña, pero todo esto cubierto con níveas sabanas que cubrían todo como señalando de esa manera el luto así sus fallecidos ocupantes. Respirando profundamente tratando de dejar su mente en blanco para concentrarse escucho retumbar desde el segundo piso una conocida voz:

-Sakura haruno, es por tu propia voluntad aceptar este duelo, si vences serás parte de akatsuki y tendrás el honor de pertenecer a mi organización ¿aun aceptas este duelo?- la profunda voz del enmascarado líder se escucho con graves ecos por la desabitada estancia.

-Hai ,si acepto- tomando la clásica posición de combate vio acercarse hacia ella un hombre alto de indescifrable edad vestido de pies a cabeza con un negro uniforme Ninja , tenia cubierto su rostro por una tradicional tela que solo dejaba al descubierto sus apagados ojos.

-entonces, que comience el duelo de iniciación¡¡- golpeando sonoramente sus enguantadas manos, ambos oponentes se pusieron en la característica posición de defensa esperando el próximo movimiento del otro.

La joven fue la primera en reaccionar sacando sus sais avanzo rápidamente hacía el hombre atacándolo con destreza en sus puntos débiles, el Ninja desvaino su katana que tenia detrás de su espalda y contraataco el ataque de la pelirosa, que en ningún momento dejo de esgrimir sus poderosos sais con una precisión inigualable, la pelea era compleja ambos poseían un nivel superior que se igualaba por ambas parte, pues ambos parecían maestros consumados en las artes ninjas.

El hombre al percibir en un fragmento de segundo como la oji jade bajaba su defensa de un solo movimiento

De su espada hizo desarmarla de ambos sais provocando la ira de la haruno que se abalanzo hacia el ganándose una fuerte patada en su estomago por parte de su contrincante que la hizo volar por los aires aterrizando en el duro piso haciéndola escupir sangre por la boca, tratando de controlar su furia y enfocándose en su enemigo, junto ambas manos para concentrar su energía en un solo punto a atacar, levantándose con una rapidez increíble esquivo hábilmente el ataque de la katana de su oponente, mientras el flujo de energía y los rápidos movimientos de ambos combatientes hacían volar las sabanas de manera fantasmal (2)

Ambos combatientes estaban exhaustos y al limite de su fuerza. La pelirosa presentaba en su hombro izquierdo una profunda herida hecha por la katana del hombre, en cambio el tenia una pierna rota debido aun ataque de la joven, ya no les quedaban fuerzas y el fin del duelo estaba próximo.

Pero de repente la haruno vio al Ninja acercarse velozmente con su katana dispuesto a atacarla nuevamente, todo paso muy rápido, tomo uno de sus sais que estaban en el piso y de un movimiento desarmo al hombre haciendo que la katana de este volara por el aire, de un ágil salto la pelirosa la tomo y de una sola estocada atravesó el pecho del hombre de una manera limpia y precisa.

El combate la fin había llegado a su termino, su oponente cayo con un suave quejido a sus pies mientras el líder de akatsuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción ocultada bajo su mascara vio por fin su sueño hecho realidad, aplaudiendo fuertemente le hablo a la muchacha que estaba aun parada al lado del agonizante.

-¡bravo muchacha! Tus habilidades son magnificas, tengo el honor de decirte que ya eres un akatsuki, una fría y perfecta asesina, no me pongas esa carita ¿te acuerdas que te tenia una sorpresa? Pues descubre quien era tu ponente bonita- haciéndole un gesto hacia el moribundo hombre, la pelirosa sintió un escalofrío similar al que sintió esa noche.

Dejando la katana manchada con el viscoso liquido rojizo en el suelo se acerco hacia el Ninja arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo, con una temblorosa mano descubrió el rostro de aquel que jamás hablo en el combate, un horrible semblante de terror inundo el rostro de la mujer al ver de quien se trataba…

-por dios….no…puede….-la muchacha no podía formular palabras debido al pánico y el dolor que sentía.

-perdóname…sa..kura..Prometi a tu padre …proteger su tesoro..lo siento tanto..mi niña- Ren kyu agonizante miro con sus muertos ojos el lugar donde se encontraba su alumna.

-pero..No …entiendo sensei ¿Por qué?- ahogando a duras penas los sollozos trataba de entender el horrible acto que había hecho.

-hace años…cometí un grave error…por la casta…traicione a mi mejor amigo…-sus pirando tomo delicadamente la mano de la joven.

-viví miserable…..hasta que conocí a tu familia…seres bondadosos y de buen alma..Como tu Sakura-

- una mierda…todo¡¡¡¡ jamás seré como Ud. ni mis padres soy solo una mal nacida eso soy- sollozando amargamente escondió su cara entre sus manos.

-no…digas eso…un día lo..Entenderás…el amor cura todo pequeña...cuídate no…solo de akatsuki….la casta ira sobre ti….me lo prometes?- tosiendo sangre Ren trataba a duras penas de hablarle a la muchacha.

-lo siento tanto…sensei.. Lo único que quería era ser…como Ud. y mis padres-

-no lo sientas Sakura Chan, tu has sido….lo mas...similar...que tuve…a una hija... y es un honor morir...en tus manos…discípula…-pasándole un dije simbolo de la casta a los ninjas mas honorables cayo muerto en los brazos de aquella que quizo como alguien de su propia sangre.

El líder de akatsuki se acerco hacia la Ninja que enjuagándose sus lagrimas con rapidez y depositando suavemente el cadáver del hombre en el suelo cambio su cristalina mirada por una fría que ensombreció sus jades ojos mientras apretaba firmemente el dije de su sensei.

-y Sakura ¿Qué tal la sorpresita? Nada mas emocionante que ver la muerte del maestro a manos de su discípulo no crees?-la cruel voz del hombre la saco de mutismo.

-lo hecho, hecho esta de ahora en adelante seré una akatsuki, matando a Ren kyu me gane tu aceptación- con una frialdad escalofriante se dispuso a marcharse de la mansión.

-me gusta tu estilo haruno, precisa y calculadora tienes pasta para esto niña, desde ahora el eslabón será tu objetivo comprendes?-mirándola con burlesca sonrisa, vio como la joven asentía levemente y que como herida y derrota moralmente se marchaba de ese lugar.

La muerte de su antiguo amigo lo lleno de satisfacción pero mas seria la muerte de toda su odiada estirpe que lo aborreció y desterró como la maldita casta, todo esta bajo su control pronto seria el amo y señor de no solo la economía japonesa quien sabe no?

-mi viejo camarada por tu culpa debo usar esta mascara, pero ya no me esconderé mas, gracias a tu querida discípula el eslabón será Mio, pobre Ren si yo no cambie crees que ella lo haga? Tus ruines esfuerzos no te llevaron a nada tu estas muerto y yo tengo un futuro al alcance de mis manos'….-la risa triunfal de aquel enmascarado inundo la habitación marcando un oscuro pasado y un tormentoso presente…..

A menos que las palabras de un hombre tengan razón ….que podía cambiar el amor?

según el comic de elektra ella tuvo que subir una montaña para entrar en la casta ya que de esa manera probaban la fuerza de lealtad y de superación del postulante, si su corazón estaba manchado por el odio o la codicia, la misma montaña se encargaría de no dejarlo subir hasta la cima.

(2):esta escena la tome de la pelicula cuando elektra combate con el asesino de su madre que es de LA MANO (malos muy malos pero no sexys como los akatsuki *o*), es tan emocionante esa pelea que al verla quede o_o .

¿y que tal? Pues gente linda la vida de sakurita dio un vuelco en 360º y por lo que veo no sera nada facil jo¡ unirse a los akatsuki mmmm… veamos que va a pasar …. Hasta a mi me dio pena cuando mato a su sensei T.T en fin todo tiene su explicación y con el correr de los cap se iran aclarando las dudas…..ya que en el proximo cap se vendra el sasusaku a full yupi (yuki mirando con resignacion a su hermana suki que le brillan los ojos). En fin les recomiendo para tener una lectura mas grata el soundtrack de la pelicula **la casa de las dagas voladoras **que es como la banda sonora de mi fic (por si acaso los derechos son de sus autores xd) en especial **battle in the forest **que me inspiro mucho para escribir la pelea entre saku y su sensei.

Gracias a una idea de mistik_gotic se me ocurrio preguntarles que personajes les gustaria que hubieran en este fic asi que estoy atenta a cada una de sus sugerencias ok¡

Por si acaso deje un personaje llamado EL en suspenso asi que la que lo adiviné se ganara un viaje ida y vuelta para japon con todos los gastos para conocer al GRAN KISHI SEMPAI y tener una fiesta con los akatsuki (n_n soñar no cuesta nada).

-sandrika: hola linda n_n que bueno que sigas mi fic y eso me pone muy feliz, T.T si la hecharon sniffff pobre saku parece que no sale de una y entra en otra y no soy malita soy perversa jijiji gracias por escribirme y cuidate mucho besos sayooo.

-Betsy: ¿Cómo estas linda? Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y claro que lo seguire gracias a su apoyo me dan muchos animos para actualizarlo cuidate mucho y mil besossss sayo n_n.

-setsuna: hola querida amiga n_n uffff parece que nuestro chilito parece un infierno ¬¬ jajja..me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero no defraudarte con este n_n .. podria decir que mi muso esta a full y sin examenes y con licencia medica podria decir que tengo chipe libre jo¡ cuidate mucho y mil besos sayoooooo.

-suki_uchiha: (yuki con una metralleta apuntandola con ira) ỒỐ imoootooo¡¡¡ da gracias a kami y jashin sama que nuestro clan te salvo, ¿te puedes imaginar las pericias que tuve que hacer para recuperar el cap? T.T CASI MORI EN EL INTENTO¡¡¡ en fin… puse a tu querida karin chan en el fic asi que la venganza fue dulce kukuku y claro que aun estoy de luto snif ni mil kakashis sexys me quitaran la penita (aunque con hidan y kakashi me conformo o¬o) itachi no escuchaste eso si? Ejem…y nada de amenasarme por que si no me meto al manga y mato a tu sasuke kun (yuki reflexionando al ver la cara de asesinas de las fanaticas del emo) mi patita esta ahí yeso+calor= horror cuidate ok y sayooooooo.

-mistik_gotic: amiguita acepto obvio su propuesta junto a mi muso creare tramas para nuevos personajes ok? Toda sugerencia es bien recibida y lo sabes n_n todo depende de mis neurofrikis jijiji bueno mi critica simpatica te dejo cuidate linda y mil besos sayooooooo. (y la casta es la mejor no en vano los mejores ninjas del japon salen de esa orden)

-nadja-chan: ola tomodachi n_ n era obvio no? Se que querias que saku acabara con ellos pero no te desanimes que nuestra ninja favorita tendra su venganza con creces muajajaja cuidate mucho y me gustaria que siguieras mi fic n_n mil besitos sayooooo.

-akane_17: hello linda, tambien lo adivinaste jo¡ pero tranquila que saku a pesar de todo cumplira con su deber (yuki poniendo un puño en alto con pose de gai) jaja cuidate mucho y gracias por escribirme sayooo..

-saku_hatake: aquí esta tu conti n_n muchas gracias por tu reviews y tratare reactualizar lueguito sayooooo linda.

-Ediith: ola linda¡¡¡ n_n ¿Qué cosas no? Una nueva lectora kyaaaaa que genial que te deje intrigada y espero seguir haciendolo kukuku gracias por tus parabienes, tratare de actualizar prontito y espero que este cap te deje mas en suspenso todavía …n_n tambien te deseo mucha suerte y nos leemos hasta la proxima sayoooo amiga.

-ninoska: n_n me encanta tu nombre linda, gracias por tu reviews y claro que lo seguire cuidate mucho sayoooooo.

-sakurass: T.T mi idola me escribió kyaaa *o* , gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi fic tu sabes que es un honor el solo hecho de saber de ti n_n, saku es de carácter (las mujeres lo somos y SI QUE LO SOMOS) quize ponerla como una chica fuerte es lo minimo que le debo a sakurita después de cómo la trata kishi ¬¬, en fin, sakurass sempai cuidate mucho linda y ojala este cap. Te haya gustado sayoooooooo.

El prox cap. Tratare de adelantarlo lueguito si es que mi hermanita no lo impide ¬¬ (la que quiera matarla la autorizo) por si acaso si no actualizo antes de las fiestas les deseo a cada una de el o las lectoras de fanficnet una linda y feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos recuerden que el amor es el regalo mas lindo en estas celebraciones (y claro comer cosas ricas y tener a la familia cerca n_n) nos leemos luegito se despide su amiga

YuKiTabEiA._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello queridas tomodachis o_o asi quede al ver los reviews que me escribieron jo¡ , tenia listo el cap. Antes pero cierta personita llamada suki me borro todo el cap. T.T y mi USB no respondía n_n hasta que apareció mi superheroe llamado xexito kun y me lo arreglo (i love miguito) asi que suki preparate eh¡ ¬¬, que por venganza puse a tu enemiga number 1 en el fic muajajaja.

Las requetencontras advertencias de always sir narutito no me pertenece el gran kishi lo creo luego de una epoca muy emo suya (basta leer el manga ijiii) electra es de Marvel bla bla …pero itachi kun es MIO ok ¬¬, ya que junto a orochigay estoy aprendiendo ese jutsu de resucitacion (aun no lo puedo hacer u_u), si estoy 6_6 lo se jajajaja, ojala este cap. Sea de su agrado y a leeerrrrrrrr.

Volumen 3. El maestro y la discípula, una muerte con honor.

Finas y delicadas gotas de agua caían levemente sobre las transitadas avenidas de Tokio causando que los neones de los letreros de las grandes sucursales de la ciudad reflejaran sobre el piso las imágenes difusas de la gente transitando rápidamente para llegar a sus puestos de trabajo, la rutina era estresante y rápida como característica propia de un país desarrollado y de una eficiencia impecable, que sin duda traía millones de ganancias para los poderosos, pero para los pobres obreros solo causaba una agonía que se reflejaba en sus caras debido a la fatiga y a los problemas que se escondían silenciosamente en cada uno.

Ajeno a toda esta realidad bajaba de su lujosa limosina un gallardo y apuesto joven vestido elegantemente con su inmaculado traje negro que resaltaba su impecable tez nívea que imponía respeto y admiración a las personas que lo habían visto llegar. Avanzo con paso lento pero decidido hacia el edificio de una construcción antigua pero imponente que se alzaba entre los modernos y llamativos rascacielos de el país oriental, en la cúspide del ultimo piso se podía observar además de la bella cúpula que lo adornaba, el emblema mas temido y respetado por los inversionistas y economistas mundiales, el majestuoso abanico blanco y rojo, símbolo de una de las familias mas respetadas del Japón los gladiadores y triunfadores bancarios LOS UCHIHAS.

Con su familiar semblante frío y prepotente espero que el guardia abriera la puerta de la sucursal bancaria dejándole el paso luego de su ya familiar saludo o mejor dicho más bien una reverencia a su amo lo que al joven lo hastiaba. Odiaba ver como esa gente casi lo idolatraba solo por ser alguien que no tuvo otra opción en la vida que no ser un maldito banquero ,era lógico, el hijo del gran fugaku uchiha no tenia otra alternativa así que sus insignificantes sueños sucumbieron ante la poderosa imagen paterna desde muy niño..

Tomo el ascensor luego de esquivar olímpicamente a las secretarias que se le ofrecían en bandeja cada vez que lo veían, no es que fuera de piedra ni nada de eso, pero el solo hecho de meterse con una empleada ya le molestada a lo sumo, odiaba los rumores y cotilleos en la empresa para verse involucrado en eso, espero que el elevador lo dejara en su oficina para comenzar nuevamente una jornada odiada por el.

Con un suspiro de resignación entro en su lujosa y moderna oficina no en vano, había sido asignado gerente general hace muy poco y eso en vez de traerle satisfacción y orgullo le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca ya que con solo recordar el motivo de su ascenso significaba acordarse del anterior dueño de ese importante puesto que tanto significaba para el por su apoyo incondicional y sus consejos que lo alentaban cuando mas lo necesitaba. Mirando un retrato colgado en las grises paredes de la habitación donde se podía observar a dos niños pelinegros sonriendo mientas el mayor de ellos cargaba al menor en su espalda como queriendo reflejaren la fotografía toda la vitalidad de los años de inocencia.

El joven con impotencia rozo suavemente el vidrio del cuadro,

-no era justo, siempre fuiste el único que me entendió y apoyo si tan solo pudiera….-con un suspiro de tristeza sintió como su puerta era abierta de un sonoro golpe sacándolo de sus pensamientos ,cuando ve con ira como un hiperactivo y risueño rubio ingresa a la habitación como un remolino gritando.

-¡TEME! como que te nombraron gerente general y no me avisaste dattebayo ¡¡ ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?-

-usuratonkachi ¿no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar a una habitación?- rodando los ojos al ver la actitud tan patética de su amigo opto por sentarse en su escritorio para revisar su laptop.

- tan amargado como siempre teme y yo que pensaba que íbamos a celebrar dattebayo¡¡¡¡- el rubio con alegría iba a seguir con su discurso pero se detiene al ver la mirada de hielo del uchiha.

-no tengo nada que celebrar y lo sabes dobe, así que lárgate no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- mirándolo con sus ojos azabaches bajo la vista para seguir revisando el estado de las cuentas del banco en suiza.

-sasuke , lo siento aun el no..?- el joven de pronto cambio su infantil alegría por un semblante serio y triste.

-hmp ….no, y por eso no tengo ganas de sentirme feliz por esta mierda ¿satisfecho?- cerrando el laptop con furia se dirigió hacia el amplio ventanal que le permitía ver una vista panorámica del centro de Tokio.

-tienes razón pero no es tu culpa.. Tu lo sabes…así que acuérdate que aunque seas un teme amargado yo soy tu amigo- tomando una de las carpetas que el uchiha tenia sobre la mesa se dispuso a salir de la oficina

- no es de tu incumbencia dobe no te metas donde no te llaman- sin despegar la frente que tenia apoyada sobre el ventanal sintió acercarse al rubio hacia el.

-escúchame sasuke y entiende una vez ,le prometí a "el" apoyarte pase lo que pase pero si sigues con esa actitud de niño mimado no vas a cambiar nada-

-naruto…- la profunda voz de sasuke retumbo como amenaza que el muchacho de ojos azules paso por alto.

-ok¡¡¡ pero nunca olvides que "el" también esta sufriendo y que tu deber es seguir adelante. No te preocupes yo terminare los contratos con los alemanes ah¡¡¡ teme que harías sin mi?- dándole sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja naruto dejo al uchiha sumido en sus cavilaciones

Naruto usumaki alias dobe o usuratonkachi era su amigo de toda la vida criados casi juntos debido a que su padre Minato Namikaze era un gran conocido de la familia uchiha hizo que ambos niños tuvieran desde temprana edad una extraña y disfuncional amistad donde la hiperactiva e infantil personalidad del usumaki contrastaba con la seria y fría del uchiha, pero eso no impidió que ambos muchachos formaran lazos sólidos al transcurso de los años. Luego en la universidad vivieron locas aventuras donde se cuentan borracheras y enredos de faldas que más de una vez les trajeron problemas.

A pesar de ser tan diferentes ambos hombres a sus 25 años ya se podían considerarse una dupla excelente. Guapos y exitosos eran el nuevo pilar fundamental de la gran cadena bancaria. Codiciados por las mujeres, envidiados por los hombres, eran los solteros más famosos de todo Japón, no solo por su atractivo sino que se hablaba de su gran inteligencia al momento de pactar nuevas alianzas con otros titanes del rubro.

Sasuke uchiha aun tenia grabada con fuego las palabras de su amigo al decirle que el no tenia la culpa ¿no tenia la culpa? Siempre la tuvo y ahora debería cargar con ese peso, por que estaba seguro que su respetable padre ni se inmutaría si algo llegase a pasar pero si "el" llegase a…. no y no tenia prohibido el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad pero si pasara? ¿Tendría el valor de seguir en la empresa? Maldecía a su padre una y otra vez, maldecía su maldita existencia, sabia de sobra que el hombre tenia la soga al cuello y tarde o temprano akatsuki cobraría sus cuentas como lo que les paso a los haruno aquella noche.

Aun tenía grabada la imagen de esa muchacha manchada por la sangre de su padre y su novio muertos, la cara de dolor e impotencia de alguien que lo había perdido todo y que ya no tenia nada. El fugaz beso que le había dado, lo atractiva y sensual que se veía con ese vestido, la sensación de deseo al tenerla entre sus brazos ¿Qué seria de ella? ¿akatsuki también la habría matado? , Bufo molesto al recordarse de esa mujer, después de todo que le importaba a el? Solo la vio una noche y nada mas quizás ya estaba muerta pero no podía dejar de asimilar el apellido haruno con esa chica pelirosa, acordarse de una mujer el sasuke uchiha era un insulto hacia el mismo. Podía tener a la hembra qua quisiese con solo chasquear sus dedos, pero el sabor de esos deliciosos labios y el dulce aroma de su piel lo llevaba marcado en su mente sin poder borrarlo.

Dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño estante donde estaba su brandy favorito se sirvió un poco del licor en una copa para luego sentarse cómodamente en su asiento de cuero ¡al diablo¡ si su padre quisiera esa malditas cuentas no tenia cabeza para eso y sí se enojaba peor para el.

-Sasuke kun , fugaku sama te necesita- una atractiva pelirroja vestida con una corta falda y una escotada blusa blanca le sonrío de forma sensual y provocativa mientas avanzaba hacia el escritorio del uchiha . El pelinegro con un movimiento flojo de sus azabaches ojos la miro cansado.

-hmp te he repetido que no me gusta que me llames así karin acaso eres retrasada mental o que?- la mujer haciendo caso omiso a la actitud cortante del azabache se acerco sensualmente por detrás del sillón de cuero para posar sus manos sobre los anchos hombros del joven haciéndole suaves masajes de manera lenta pero provocativa llegando hasta su amplio torso haciéndole suaves caricias por sobre la camisa.

-me encanta cuando te pones tan malo conmigo sasukito acaso se te olvido lo de la otra noche?- acercándose hasta llegar al oído del joven comenzó a succionar suavemente el lóbulo del pelinegro que no hacia nada por detenerla.

- después de todo podría darte un poco de diversión el otro gerente era un…- al escuchar estas palabras sasuke se levanto furiosamente y atrapo fuertemente un brazo de la pelirroja que lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos.

-te prohíbo hablar Haci de el comprendiste? y agradece que eres una mujer y la amante de mi padre porque no solo dañaría tu repugnante brazo has entendido? tal la ira y la frialdad de sus palabras que la pelirroja tembló de miedo.

-si… sasuke yo ya me iba- saliendo rápidamente con los ojos llorosos corrió hasta el baño que estaba al fondo del pasillo se recostó sobre los blancos azulejos del baño tratando de controlar su respiración. Avanzo hacia el espejo que estaba delante del lavado y enjuago su rostro con la tibia agua que salía de la llave. Mirando con odio el reflejo que proyectaba de si misma el espejo tomo su móvil, busco en el menú de agenda y satisfecha encontró el tan ansiado contacto, realizo el comando de llamada y espero:

-¿¡¡¡¡quien mierda se le ocurre despertarme a esta hora!!!?-una varonil y adormilada voz se escucho del móvil.

-soy yo, ya sabes lo que tienes que decirles estoy con Uds.- karin secándose las lagrimas que purgaban por salir espero la respuesta.

- pequeña traidora así me gusta jajjaj ok le diré y no te olvides de lo que me debes no?-

-eso lo veremos, tu solo di eso- colgó sin importarle que el hombre le seguía hablando. Miro nuevamente su reflejo y embozo una maligna sonrisa.

-y pensar que yo no quería que te pasara nada sasuke Kun, pobrecito no sabes lo que viene- soltando una risita burlesca mientras que sus mejillas eran manchadas por lagrimas negras debido al rimel desecho le daban un aspecto desquiciado

- adiós sasukito jajaja no sabes lo que te espera a ti y tu familia jajja- aun riéndose cayo sobre el frío mármol riéndose sin parar mientras las lagrimas seguían inundando sus mejillas

Si el ambiente y la tensión se pudieran visualizar de forma óptica los integrantes de akatsuki estarían seguros que ni una afilada katana podría cortarlo, aun resonaba lentamente el péndulo del antiguo reloj de la mansión cuando el misterioso visitante ingreso junto a ayame a la sala. Cada uno estaba paralizado en sus asientos mirando de soslayo a su líder que solo cruzo sus manos y acomodo su alta figura en el fino asiento de madera y terciopelo negro con el símbolo de la organización en sus costados.

-buenas noches espero no interrumpir tan agradable reunión-una calida y sensual voz femenina resonó en toda la habitación.

-pero si tu eres…….- konan se levanto sorprendida mirando sorprendida y atónita a la recién llegada.

Sacándose lentamente la capa que cubría su delicada y estilizada figura, se vio a parecer una cabellera rosa amarrada en una trenza que caía a su espalda vestida con el tradicional uniforme de combate de la casta pantalones ninjas negros amarrados desde las rodillas por tirantes verdes que cruzaban sus muslos le daban un aspecto sexy , y una blusa negra cruzándose por debajo de su busto con tirantes al igual verdes mientras que en sus caderas estaban sostenidos por dos broches de platas sus mortales sais. En el lado izquierdo de su blusa cerca del corazón el emblema de la orden que representaba unas katanas cruzadas con una paloma en el medio.

-tanto tiempo sin verte haruno- konan con una sonrisa diabólica miro de forma amenazante a la pelirosa que ni se inmuto de su presencia, tenia sus bellos ojos jades sin expresión dirigidos hacia el hombre de la mascara.

-Haruno Sakura ¿que hace la flor de la orden con alguien como nosotros?- la profunda voz del hombre resonó fuertemente en todo el salón-¿o quieres hacerle compañía a tu padre y a ese jovencito?- mirándola maliciosamente por el único ojo visible que se le veía espero que la joven hablara.

- Uds. Necesitan asesinos profesionales para su organización cierto? Y por lo que veo solo posee una tropa de ineptos que ni siquiera lograron adueñarse del ultimo eslabón o me equivoco?- colocando una sonrisa de medio lado observo la ira en cada integrante de akatsuki.

- vaya, vaya parece que conoces nuestros planes me imagino que ese ciego y la casta tiene que ver no?- el enmascarado se levanto de su fino asiento y camino directo a la joven que lo miro indiferente cuando se coloco enfrente a ella.

-haruno, hace poco menos de 3 años asesine a tus seres amados y ahora tratas de insinuar que quieres colaborar con nosotros? No soy entupido bonita o acaso tú respetada orden te expulso o algo por el estilo- se aproximo más a la joven que desvío su mirada un tanto confundida para luego posar su más intimidante mirada en aquel despreciable hombre.

-eso no es de tu importancia, mi único objetivo para venir a tu escondite de ratas es solo hacer un pacto entre ambos, si tu dejas que ingrese en tu organización yo te ayudare a conseguir tus planes –la pelirosa acercándose mas a el lo miro fríamente- ¿Qué dices?-

-hmp, interesante tener un exiliado de la casta seria algo excitante pero por que lo haces linda? Acaso te aburriste de las entupidas normas de los monjes y de Rey kyu uy ¡pero que carita acaso tu sensei también te dio la espalda-con su maquiavélica sonrisa el enmascarado percibió por el semblante de la muchacha que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad pues la pelirosa se turbo en extremo.

¿Así que un corazón lleno de odio tenia delante de el? Que interesante….no era entupido sabia de sobra que la casta solo expulsaba a los alumnos con el alma inundada por el odio y el rencor, no en vano hace mas de 30 años también sufrió la misma suerte que la oji jade así que no era muy difícil de adivinarlo pues veía en esa mirada la suya propia cuando fue expulsado.

Tener a una mujer entrenada por la casta seria una perfecta pieza para su organización y sus planes pero…… ¿Qué pasaría si la tomara en su alero? Había matado a toda su familia pero eso no le importaba, no seria mala idea después de todo aunque…..

-ya no pertenezco a la casta y no me interesa nada de ella, es bien claro lo que te estoy planteando a cambio de mi lealtad y de mis influencias (no en vano fue hija de uno de los hombres mas importantes del país y licenciada en abogacía). Me devolverás todas las acciones de mi familia y por supuesto mi casa- mirándolo con un profundo odio que el hombre ignoro completamente.

-y si no te devuelvo nada querida y solo te utilizo simplemente que harías?-con una rapidez digna de una ex alumna de la casta tomo su afilado sai y lo apunto directo al cuello del hombre.

-que crees tu que haría?- sacando un hilo de sangre del cuello del hombre lo miro retadoramente

El frío sudor recorrió cada una de las frentes de los integrantes de akatsuki que los miraban paralizados, el enmascarado solamente tomo la afilada arma sin importarle que le hiciera daño y de un solo golpe la hizo salir volando de las manos de su dueña.

- es notorio por que la casta te expulso, una asesina por naturaleza no? Pues mi querida impulsiva te devolveré cada uno de los preciados bienes de tu tan respetable familia, pero antes debes pasar la prueba de iniciación para ingresar a akatsuki ¿o crees que mi organización no es tan respetable como la casta?- al ver la cara de perplejidad de la joven el hombre se carcajeo.

-tranquila bonita solo quiero probar tus habilidades nada más, quiero ver que tan buena eres matando ¿Qué opinas?, por favor no es nada del otro mundo-

-interesante, un combate es mas emocionante que subir una patética montaña (1) ¿y a quien de tus discípulos debo matar?- sin experimentar ninguna emoción en su fino y delicado rostro embozo una sonrisa elegante.

-no Será ninguno de ellos, mejor dicho será una sorpresa después de todo una renegada de tan honorable secta se merece lo mejor no?-

-¿Cuándo y donde?- fueron las únicas palabras de la pelirosa.

-mañana, antes del amanecer en una de mis residencias, mejor dicho tu antigua casa ¿no es mala idea cierto?- viendo como la joven se tensaba la observo con malicia para luego ver como ella volvía a colocarse su capa de forma resulta.

-hay estaré- sin despedirse se dio media vuelta dejando un profundo silencio en el salón.

El enmascarado estaba satisfecho después de tantos años la venganza seria un plato muy dulce de degustar, y pronto todos sus sueños y metas se harían concretas ¿después de todo entre ninjas de la casta el honor era primero no?.

-me puedes decir ¿¡¡que mierda fue todo eso!!? ¿Estas loco al aceptar esa mujer?-el peli naranjo fue el primero en encarar a su líder que ni se inmuto con el comentario de su subordinado.

-tranquilízate hombre todo esta bajo mi control, ésa muchacha es igual a mi y será fácil de manipularla, después de todo somos renegados de una misma orden-

-pero... mi lord Ud. No debe aceptarla acaso ¿no soy lo suficiente buena para que me humille de esta manera?- la peliazul lo miro con sus ojos cargados de reproche.

-konan… konan … nadie es irremplazable en el mundo querida y eso lo sabes. Además las ordenes las doy yo ¡y ya decidí que la heredera de los harunos fuera uno de los nuestros ¿quedo claro?- dándoles una intimidante mirada con su único ojo visible, el grupo respondió con un sonoro HAI, el enmascarado haciéndoles un gesto que se retiraran llamo a dos de sus hombres.

-Kakuzo, Hidan Uds., quédense el resto quiero que investiguen nuestro nuevo objetivo- ambos hombres se acercaron al lugar del líder.

-mi lord, ud. dirá- Kakuzo respetuosamente hizo una reverencia mientras el oji violeta ponía cara de fastidio.

-necesito que vayan al monasterio SHIJATHR y entreguen este mensaje ahora- pasándoles un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado en una cinta morado que Kakuzo interpreto el color de la cinta de inmediato.

Aquel pergamino significaba un acuerdo secreto de lealtad y honor entre dos hombres hacia muchos años LA CASTA y sus entupidas reglas pensó el estafador internacional bancario, a pesar de las criticas y reclamos por parte de Hidan, fueron esa misma noche hacia el oculto monasterio que muy pronto iban a recibir una noticia transcendental para uno de ellos.

En una posada no muy lejos de la ciudad una pelirosa afilaba cuidadosamente sus sais con una maestría única para luego pasar una fina telo de terciopelo para hacer resaltar aun mas el resplandeciente metal que reflejaba las llamas del fuego de la chimenea de la pequeña habitación donde se alojaba la mujer, concentrada en su próximo enfrentamiento dejo aun lado sus sais y se acerco hacia las llamas para arrojar con melancolía y resignación a la vez su insignia de la CASTA, vio arder el pequeño trozo de tela como si en ella la mitad de su existencia desapareciese.

Su sensei tenia razón nunca cambiaria, había nacido marcada por la tragedia y como una asesina y eso nada y nadie lo podría cambiar, ya nada le quedaba sin familia ni amigos, lo único que poseía era su orden y el apoyo incondicional de aquel hombre que era un padre para ella, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado una vez mas la soledad desgarradora inundaba su alma, todo lo que quiso y amo una vez estaba muerto, como ella, sabia que su alma y sentimientos habían sido arrancados de cuajo aquella fatídica noche por eso quería entrar en AKATSUKI, después de haber sido desterrada de LA CASTA sabia que el único medio de volver a obtener el respeto de su orden y por ende de Ren Kyu , era derrotar a la mafiosa organización y de esta manera limpiar su nombre y ser merecedora nuevamente como integrante de esta. Quizás esta acción le resultara equivoca pero por lo menos obtendría su venganza pues haciéndose parte de esta le seria mas fácil su exterminio ya que sabría sus debilidades.

Jugueteando distraídamente con uno de sus rebeldes cabellos rosas sintió como su mente empezaba a proyectar imágenes borrosas y como un caleidoscopio de figuras y voces inundaban ahora su vista, odiaba cuando eso le pasaba, haciendo uso de su concentración única cerró sus ojos jade y se coloco en la posición del loto para enfocarse mejor……….

Se veía así misma enterrándole una katana a un Ninja vestido de negro para luego ver caer el cuerpo del hombre a su lado agonizante que le entregaba algo antes de morir. Esa imagen por alguna razón le dio un vuelvo al corazón ¿Quién seria aquel que fuese asesinar? Nuevamente un nuevo escenario apareció en su mente se encontraba en un lugar mas lujoso y fino donde un hombre alto le hablaba de una manera sensual y varonil mientras se veía así misma acercarse lentamente para besarlo de manera apasionada y dulce a la vez, mientras el hombre la estrechaba entre sus brazos le hablaba una y otra vez con su ronca voz:

-"Sakura, eres mía"- esa voz la hizo temblar, agudizo su sentido para ver de quien se trataba pero lo único que pudo observar de esa varonil figura fue su distinguido porte y su cara difusa en su mente.

Abriendo lentamente sus orbes jade analizo sus visiones que para su lamento siempre terminaban en tragedia, sabia que mañana se jugaría la vida, tenia confianza en si misma pero la confundía no saber con quien se iba a enfrentar seguramente conocía a su oponente pues le entrego algo ¿Qué seria? ¿Y por que el líder de akatsuki le dijo que era una sorpresa? Desechando los pensamientos sobre aquel tema ya que no quería que nada la distrajese de su objetivo se concentro en su otra visión…..

Esa voz y esa presencia masculina las había sentido hace mucho tiempo pero no podía acordarse ……..sai había sido su único novio por el cual desecho cualquier otro hombre al cual pudiera tratar de esa manera tan intima ya que luego de la muerte de este jamás volvió a estar con encontró ya que se dedico por entera a su entrenamiento.

Pero…no era posible….una escena vivida esa trágica noche la hizo paralizarse haciendo que su corazón por extraña razón se acelerara mas de lo común, ella en la barra de su mansión hastiada con sai por dejarla sola y preferir a esos malditos corruptos, un guapo peli negro acercándose arrogantemente mientras ella disfrutaba su sake, un apasionado beso cargado de deseo que ella correspondió para luego dar paso a la muerte y la desolación ……. Lo último que escucho de aquel muchacho fue un sonoro MOLESTA luego de botarlo contra el piso para salir corriendo junto a su padre..

Pero… ¿Por qué diablos ese hombre aparecía en sus visiones si solo una vez en la vida lo había visto? … y no necesariamente un día que ella quisiera recordar. A pesar de todo jamás en toda su vida había experimentado ese fuego y pasión solo por un simple roce de labios por algún hombre, solo le bastaron poco segundos para derretirse bajo esos finos labios que la devoraban, ni siquiera con sai había sentido algo así, quien sea que fuera poseía tal grado de magnetismo que irradiaba que con un solo simple roce de sus labios la habían hecho llevar a la lujuria y el deseo ….. Aunque ¿Quién rayos seria para que lo viera en sus predicciones? Obviamente no seria nada bueno, después de todo de ahora en adelante seria una criminal no?

Mirando fijamente su medallón de plata recuerdo de padres que tenia en el cuello, suspiro levemente mirando las horas que restaban para que el rito de iniciación de akatsuki fuera llevado, desde mañana una nueva vida se alzaba antes sus ojos trasformando a SAKURA HARUNO en una asesina.

Y Haci como las horas pasan la noche se despidió lentamente para darle la bienvenida a su hermana el alba que pintaba dócilmente las transitadas calles del viejo Japón, se sentía en el ambiente el suave olor a tierra mojada y pasto fresco luego de la lluvia otoñal, las hojas caían suavemente mecidas por el viento como cada año para comenzar un nuevo ciclo que renacía en la primavera, pero para una mujer esa estación del año le recordaba algo y eso era la MUERTE.

Caminando lentamente sin prisa alguna por el solitario sendero que llevaba hacia la MANSION HARUNO ahora casi abandonada por su nuevo dueño, la joven con tristeza vio el antaño portón de hierro que señalaba la entrada principal de su antiguo hogar que en su centro estaba escrito en griego las palabras predilectas de sus padres "HONOR Y LEALTAD" sonriendo amargamente abrió con cuidado la reja de metal que chicharreo despacio como dándole un saludo de bienvenida a su antigua dueña.

Avanzo hacia el hall principal de la mansión y con cautela abrió la puerta principal, de lleno le llego el olor a humedad y desolación que embargaba al recinto, aun estaba todo intacto tal como lo vio la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, los magníficos cuadros de su padre, las bellas estatuas de los dioses del olimpo que tanto le gustaban cuando niña, pero todo esto cubierto con níveas sabanas que cubrían todo como señalando de esa manera el luto así sus fallecidos ocupantes. Respirando profundamente tratando de dejar su mente en blanco para concentrarse escucho retumbar desde el segundo piso una conocida voz:

-Sakura haruno, es por tu propia voluntad aceptar este duelo, si vences serás parte de akatsuki y tendrás el honor de pertenecer a mi organización ¿aun aceptas este duelo?- la profunda voz del enmascarado líder se escucho con graves ecos por la desabitada estancia.

-Hai ,si acepto- tomando la clásica posición de combate vio acercarse hacia ella un hombre alto de indescifrable edad vestido de pies a cabeza con un negro uniforme Ninja , tenia cubierto su rostro por una tradicional tela que solo dejaba al descubierto sus apagados ojos.

-entonces, que comience el duelo de iniciación¡¡- golpeando sonoramente sus enguantadas manos, ambos oponentes se pusieron en la característica posición de defensa esperando el próximo movimiento del otro.

La joven fue la primera en reaccionar sacando sus sais avanzo rápidamente hacía el hombre atacándolo con destreza en sus puntos débiles, el Ninja desvaino su katana que tenia detrás de su espalda y contraataco el ataque de la pelirosa, que en ningún momento dejo de esgrimir sus poderosos sais con una precisión inigualable, la pelea era compleja ambos poseían un nivel superior que se igualaba por ambas parte, pues ambos parecían maestros consumados en las artes ninjas.

El hombre al percibir en un fragmento de segundo como la oji jade bajaba su defensa de un solo movimiento

De su espada hizo desarmarla de ambos sais provocando la ira de la haruno que se abalanzo hacia el ganándose una fuerte patada en su estomago por parte de su contrincante que la hizo volar por los aires aterrizando en el duro piso haciéndola escupir sangre por la boca, tratando de controlar su furia y enfocándose en su enemigo, junto ambas manos para concentrar su energía en un solo punto a atacar, levantándose con una rapidez increíble esquivo hábilmente el ataque de la katana de su oponente, mientras el flujo de energía y los rápidos movimientos de ambos combatientes hacían volar las sabanas de manera fantasmal (2)

Ambos combatientes estaban exhaustos y al limite de su fuerza. La pelirosa presentaba en su hombro izquierdo una profunda herida hecha por la katana del hombre, en cambio el tenia una pierna rota debido aun ataque de la joven, ya no les quedaban fuerzas y el fin del duelo estaba próximo.

Pero de repente la haruno vio al Ninja acercarse velozmente con su katana dispuesto a atacarla nuevamente, todo paso muy rápido, tomo uno de sus sais que estaban en el piso y de un movimiento desarmo al hombre haciendo que la katana de este volara por el aire, de un ágil salto la pelirosa la tomo y de una sola estocada atravesó el pecho del hombre de una manera limpia y precisa.

El combate la fin había llegado a su termino, su oponente cayo con un suave quejido a sus pies mientras el líder de akatsuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción ocultada bajo su mascara vio por fin su sueño hecho realidad, aplaudiendo fuertemente le hablo a la muchacha que estaba aun parada al lado del agonizante.

-¡bravo muchacha! Tus habilidades son magnificas, tengo el honor de decirte que ya eres un akatsuki, una fría y perfecta asesina, no me pongas esa carita ¿te acuerdas que te tenia una sorpresa? Pues descubre quien era tu ponente bonita- haciéndole un gesto hacia el moribundo hombre, la pelirosa sintió un escalofrío similar al que sintió esa noche.

Dejando la katana manchada con el viscoso liquido rojizo en el suelo se acerco hacia el Ninja arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo, con una temblorosa mano descubrió el rostro de aquel que jamás hablo en el combate, un horrible semblante de terror inundo el rostro de la mujer al ver de quien se trataba…

-por dios….no…puede….-la muchacha no podía formular palabras debido al pánico y el dolor que sentía.

-perdóname…sa..kura..Prometi a tu padre …proteger su tesoro..lo siento tanto..mi niña- Ren kyu agonizante miro con sus muertos ojos el lugar donde se encontraba su alumna.

-pero..No …entiendo sensei ¿Por qué?- ahogando a duras penas los sollozos trataba de entender el horrible acto que había hecho.

-hace años…cometí un grave error…por la casta…traicione a mi mejor amigo…-sus pirando tomo delicadamente la mano de la joven.

-viví miserable…..hasta que conocí a tu familia…seres bondadosos y de buen alma..Como tu Sakura-

- una mierda…todo¡¡¡¡ jamás seré como Ud. ni mis padres soy solo una mal nacida eso soy- sollozando amargamente escondió su cara entre sus manos.

-no…digas eso…un día lo..Entenderás…el amor cura todo pequeña...cuídate no…solo de akatsuki….la casta ira sobre ti….me lo prometes?- tosiendo sangre Ren trataba a duras penas de hablarle a la muchacha.

-lo siento tanto…sensei.. Lo único que quería era ser…como Ud. y mis padres-

-no lo sientas Sakura Chan, tu has sido….lo mas...similar...que tuve…a una hija... y es un honor morir...en tus manos…discípula…-pasándole un dije simbolo de la casta a los ninjas mas honorables cayo muerto en los brazos de aquella que quizo como alguien de su propia sangre.

El líder de akatsuki se acerco hacia la Ninja que enjuagándose sus lagrimas con rapidez y depositando suavemente el cadáver del hombre en el suelo cambio su cristalina mirada por una fría que ensombreció sus jades ojos mientras apretaba firmemente el dije de su sensei.

-y Sakura ¿Qué tal la sorpresita? Nada mas emocionante que ver la muerte del maestro a manos de su discípulo no crees?-la cruel voz del hombre la saco de mutismo.

-lo hecho, hecho esta de ahora en adelante seré una akatsuki, matando a Ren kyu me gane tu aceptación- con una frialdad escalofriante se dispuso a marcharse de la mansión.

-me gusta tu estilo haruno, precisa y calculadora tienes pasta para esto niña, desde ahora el eslabón será tu objetivo comprendes?-mirándola con burlesca sonrisa, vio como la joven asentía levemente y que como herida y derrota moralmente se marchaba de ese lugar.

La muerte de su antiguo amigo lo lleno de satisfacción pero mas seria la muerte de toda su odiada estirpe que lo aborreció y desterró como la maldita casta, todo esta bajo su control pronto seria el amo y señor de no solo la economía japonesa quien sabe no?

-mi viejo camarada por tu culpa debo usar esta mascara, pero ya no me esconderé mas, gracias a tu querida discípula el eslabón será Mio, pobre Ren si yo no cambie crees que ella lo haga? Tus ruines esfuerzos no te llevaron a nada tu estas muerto y yo tengo un futuro al alcance de mis manos'….-la risa triunfal de aquel enmascarado inundo la habitación marcando un oscuro pasado y un tormentoso presente…..

A menos que las palabras de un hombre tengan razón ….que podía cambiar el amor?

según el comic de elektra ella tuvo que subir una montaña para entrar en la casta ya que de esa manera probaban la fuerza de lealtad y de superación del postulante, si su corazón estaba manchado por el odio o la codicia, la misma montaña se encargaría de no dejarlo subir hasta la cima.

(2):esta escena la tome de la pelicula cuando elektra combate con el asesino de su madre que es de LA MANO (malos muy malos pero no sexys como los akatsuki *o*), es tan emocionante esa pelea que al verla quede o_o .

¿y que tal? Pues gente linda la vida de sakurita dio un vuelco en 360º y por lo que veo no sera nada facil jo¡ unirse a los akatsuki mmmm… veamos que va a pasar …. Hasta a mi me dio pena cuando mato a su sensei T.T en fin todo tiene su explicación y con el correr de los cap se iran aclarando las dudas…..ya que en el proximo cap se vendra el sasusaku a full yupi (yuki mirando con resignacion a su hermana suki que le brillan los ojos). En fin les recomiendo para tener una lectura mas grata el soundtrack de la pelicula **la casa de las dagas voladoras **que es como la banda sonora de mi fic (por si acaso los derechos son de sus autores xd) en especial **battle in the forest **que me inspiro mucho para escribir la pelea entre saku y su sensei.

Gracias a una idea de mistik_gotic se me ocurrio preguntarles que personajes les gustaria que hubieran en este fic asi que estoy atenta a cada una de sus sugerencias ok¡

Por si acaso deje un personaje llamado EL en suspenso asi que la que lo adiviné se ganara un viaje ida y vuelta para japon con todos los gastos para conocer al GRAN KISHI SEMPAI y tener una fiesta con los akatsuki (n_n soñar no cuesta nada).

-sandrika: hola linda n_n que bueno que sigas mi fic y eso me pone muy feliz, T.T si la hecharon sniffff pobre saku parece que no sale de una y entra en otra y no soy malita soy perversa jijiji gracias por escribirme y cuidate mucho besos sayooo.

-Betsy: ¿Cómo estas linda? Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y claro que lo seguire gracias a su apoyo me dan muchos animos para actualizarlo cuidate mucho y mil besossss sayo n_n.

-setsuna: hola querida amiga n_n uffff parece que nuestro chilito parece un infierno ¬¬ jajja..me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero no defraudarte con este n_n .. podria decir que mi muso esta a full y sin examenes y con licencia medica podria decir que tengo chipe libre jo¡ cuidate mucho y mil besos sayoooooo.

-suki_uchiha: (yuki con una metralleta apuntandola con ira) ỒỐ imoootooo¡¡¡ da gracias a kami y jashin sama que nuestro clan te salvo, ¿te puedes imaginar las pericias que tuve que hacer para recuperar el cap? T.T CASI MORI EN EL INTENTO¡¡¡ en fin… puse a tu querida karin chan en el fic asi que la venganza fue dulce kukuku y claro que aun estoy de luto snif ni mil kakashis sexys me quitaran la penita (aunque con hidan y kakashi me conformo o¬o) itachi no escuchaste eso si? Ejem…y nada de amenasarme por que si no me meto al manga y mato a tu sasuke kun (yuki reflexionando al ver la cara de asesinas de las fanaticas del emo) mi patita esta ahí yeso+calor= horror cuidate ok y sayooooooo.

-mistik_gotic: amiguita acepto obvio su propuesta junto a mi muso creare tramas para nuevos personajes ok? Toda sugerencia es bien recibida y lo sabes n_n todo depende de mis neurofrikis jijiji bueno mi critica simpatica te dejo cuidate linda y mil besos sayooooooo. (y la casta es la mejor no en vano los mejores ninjas del japon salen de esa orden)

-nadja-chan: ola tomodachi n_ n era obvio no? Se que querias que saku acabara con ellos pero no te desanimes que nuestra ninja favorita tendra su venganza con creces muajajaja cuidate mucho y me gustaria que siguieras mi fic n_n mil besitos sayooooo.

-akane_17: hello linda, tambien lo adivinaste jo¡ pero tranquila que saku a pesar de todo cumplira con su deber (yuki poniendo un puño en alto con pose de gai) jaja cuidate mucho y gracias por escribirme sayooo..

-saku_hatake: aquí esta tu conti n_n muchas gracias por tu reviews y tratare reactualizar lueguito sayooooo linda.

-Ediith: ola linda¡¡¡ n_n ¿Qué cosas no? Una nueva lectora kyaaaaa que genial que te deje intrigada y espero seguir haciendolo kukuku gracias por tus parabienes, tratare de actualizar prontito y espero que este cap te deje mas en suspenso todavía …n_n tambien te deseo mucha suerte y nos leemos hasta la proxima sayoooo amiga.

-ninoska: n_n me encanta tu nombre linda, gracias por tu reviews y claro que lo seguire cuidate mucho sayoooooo.

-sakurass: T.T mi idola me escribió kyaaa *o* , gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi fic tu sabes que es un honor el solo hecho de saber de ti n_n, saku es de carácter (las mujeres lo somos y SI QUE LO SOMOS) quize ponerla como una chica fuerte es lo minimo que le debo a sakurita después de cómo la trata kishi ¬¬, en fin, sakurass sempai cuidate mucho linda y ojala este cap. Te haya gustado sayoooooooo.

El prox cap. Tratare de adelantarlo lueguito si es que mi hermanita no lo impide ¬¬ (la que quiera matarla la autorizo) por si acaso si no actualizo antes de las fiestas les deseo a cada una de el o las lectoras de fanficnet una linda y feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos recuerden que el amor es el regalo mas lindo en estas celebraciones (y claro comer cosas ricas y tener a la familia cerca n_n) nos leemos luegito se despide su amiga

YuKiTabEiA._


	5. Chapter 5

**Vol. 5. :Nunca Digas Nunca**

¬¬ gracias al gran apoyo de mi querida imooto suki chan XD les presento el new vol. 5 n_n es increíble como mi inspiración de acreementa cuando paso por dramas X_x quien me entiende? Jejejeje agradezco muchos sus reviews y sus alertas me hacen muy feliz n_n (aunque Tb. me gustaría que me escribieran un reviews ¬¬).

Las típicas advertencias bla bla xD naruto es de kishi sempai un japonés emo que nos deja sufriendo con el manga y mas encima osa matar a los más guapos llámese: itachi kun, itachi. Comadreja sexy, itachito, les hable de itachi? jijijiji y la idea del fic fue tomada de elektra marvel y eso seria todo creo? Sin mas que aburrirlas a leerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Vol 5. : Nunca Digas Nunca**

-¿yo a ti te conozco cierto?- esa voz ronca, esa profunda mirada negra como dos carbones, realmente el destino la odiaba…..en que momento su perfecto plan se habia ido a la mierda?....la fiesta….su encuentro apasionado….y….la muerte.

Ella no actuaba impulsivamente, era una mujer entrenada para matar y pensar con fría lógica, los arrebatos emocionales eran descartados en su diario vivir pues dejarse llevar por ellos era un error y ahora lo sabia perfectamente, un error que le costaría muy caro al no cumplir con la misión del líder de akatsuki: matar a los uchihas.

¿Por qué le pidió a kisame que lo trajera?

Al preguntarse mil veces esa interrogante durante aquella noche mientras escapaban hacia las montañas, no podía encontrar una minima explicación lógica por haberlo hecho, pudo haberlo liquidado cuando estaba tendido inconciente en el piso…pero no lo hizo, hasta la estupida excusa a su compañero le resultaba patética..¿El elemento sorpresa? Si era una simple mujer quien habia ingresado a la mansión, solo un mínimo de esfuerzo le hubiera bastado para acabar con todo…y no lo pudo hacer…ver a ese hombre sangrando, le trajo a la memoria esa noche fatal como también recordarse de la muerte de ren kyu en sus propias manos. Su sensei le habia advertido que alguna vez su impulsivo carácter le traería mas de un problema como olvidar sus enseñanzas….

Flash back...

En los jardines de la mansión haruno una adolescente pelirosa bufaba de frustración una vez mas al ser derribada por su sensei que sonreía divertido como la muchacha se colocaba nuevamente en guardia con ira en su jade mirada.

-sakura ¿no te he dicho que tu impulsividad será tu gran enemigo? cuando atacas lo haces en un estado agresivo que siempre jugara en tu contra, aquel que ataca de esa manera se coloca en un estado mental que lo hace presa fácil de su oponente, pues no estas en armonía contigo misma, si te enfrentas de esa forma tu contrincante utilizara tu destreza y fuerza contra ti y por ende serás quien tu sea derrotada ¿Cuántas veces deberé explicártelo?- el ciego acercándose a la joven la golpeo suavemente con su bastón en la cabeza.

-hmp, ya lo se sensei no es necesario escuchar nuevamente sus lecciones de AIKIDO- la ojijade suspirando vio como su sensei sonreía por su comentario.

-es, cierto…eres muy lista al aprender las normas no solo del aikido…pero grabártelas en tu memoria no es lo mismo que aplicarlas, tu kimagure en cierta forma te ayuda en batalla…pero un día te darás cuenta que cuando quieras proteger a alguien que realmente ames…será tu gran perdición ocuparlo- el integrante de la casta dirigió sus apagadas pupilas hacia su alumna que no entendía lo que hablaba su maestro.

-sensei yo…no lo entiendo?-la pelirosa sorprendida al ver el rostro de su maestro serio y preocupado espero que el hombre hablara.

-el kimagure es un don que solo a pocas personas se les otorgan…desde su nacimiento aquel que nace con el no solo tendrá el privilegio de anticipar cosas…si no que a la vez portara un poder que solo será nulo con una sola persona…- de pronto el hombre se quedo en silencio exasperando a la joven pelirosa.

-vamos sensei con quien mi kimagure será nulo?- la haruno viendo como su sensei suspiraba, realmente se sintió asustada por lo que le diría.

-solamente será nulo con la persona que tu corazón elija…es decir...-el hombre iba a continuar cuando una carcajada lo hizo fruncir el ceño molesto.

La ojijade no pudo aguantar la risa la escuchar las palabras de Ren, pensó que seria algo catastrófico pero que su kimagure seria invencible por…amor? Eso si que era gracioso, ella sakura haruno enamorada?

-yo que tu no lo tomaría a la ligera jovencita, si te pasara eso...no creo que sean risas las que sacaras- el tono frió y serio hizo dejar de sonreír a la muchacha quien lo miro interrogante.

-ojala cuando llegue ese día…tengas la oportunidad de sonreír, por que en caso contrario ni el kimagure ni tu entrenamiento te salvara del único sentimiento que ni el ninja mas entrenado pueda evitar….y créeme a mas de alguno lo ha llevado a cometer grandes errores por proteger a la persona amada- el hombre melancólico suspiro evocando viejos recuerdos de una juventud pasada...

-hmp. No me importa...El amor es de estupidos, no se preocupe sensei el día que pase eso sabré eliminar fácilmente ese problema- con una arrogancia digna de su pupila el ciego sonrio con tristeza.

-nunca digas nunca pequeña sakura, que el día de mañana te darás cuenta que escupir al cielo no es de sabios- tomando su bastón el ciego se dio media vuelta para retirarse.- por hoy terminamos el entrenamiento, espero que reflexiones sobre lo que te he dicho algún día te servirán mis palabras me oíste?-

-hai sensei- con una mueca de burla se paro rápidamente desde el lugar donde estaba recostada observando el lento caminar de su sensei hacia la mansión, se alzo de hombros indiferente total no creía en esas estupideces…

Fin flash back.

Suspiro con melancolia mientras miraba la bella luna llena que se reflejaba en el gran lago que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña donde se aguardaban, sentada en un frondoso y alto roble la pelirosa no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras que un día su sensei le habia dicho…y no entendía el por que a su memoria habían llegado aquellos recuerdos que creía haber olvidado. Cuando debería analizar que solución disponía para acabar con el problema en la cual estaba metida por culpa de su estupida impulsividad.

A pesar de todo en el ultimo rincón de su destrozado corazón, aun latía un sentimiento de dolor por todo lo que hacia…ojala ni sus padres, sai o su sensei vieran en el monstruo que se habia convertido.

Un agudo silbido resonó en el bosque avisando a la pelirosa que debía volver a su refugio.

-kisame, que maneras de comunicación- saltando ágilmente al suelo con una elegancia única, no pudo evitar un leve gemido al sentir un punzada en su hombro izquierdo.

Lo que le recordó que el causante de esa herida ya debería haber vuelto a la conciencia y ahora empezaba su gran dilema…que haría con el?

* * *

COMO QUE NO HAN MUERTO¡¡¡¡¡¡- el rugido del líder de akatsuki retumbo por todo el salón donde operaba la mafiosa organización.

Cada uno de los presentes sintió un frió sudor correrles en sus sienes, jamás habían visto a su líder tan furioso ni fuera de control como en esos momentos ni la inmutable konan dejo de sorprenderse al ver la actitud del enmascarado.

-el plan era perfecto, haruno no pudo fallar entonces díganme ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASO!?-golpeando fuertemente con sus enguantadas manos la gran mesa espero con ira la respuesta de sus subordinados.

-anoche a kisame y a haruno se les entrego la misión, pero mas que eso no sabemos que paso mi lord- sasori el pelirrojo, tomo aire al ver que todas las miradas recayeron en el.

- capaz que uno de tus halcones perdió la información-hidan sonrio con burla pero fue cayado por un fuerte pisotón de su compañero kakuzo.

-por jashin ¡eso me dolió imbecil.-hidan bufo molesto mientras su compañero lo ignoraba.

-y ahora me ignoras grandísimo hijo…..-

-YA BASTA HIDAN ¡- nuevamente el silencio se hizo parte del gran salón- quiero que cada uno de Uds. vayan a buscar información de esa par me han entendido? Y ya saben lo que deben hacer…en estos casos nada es posible-

-mi lord yo le advertí que haruno podría…-la peliazul con su voz suave le hablo a su líder.

-hmp. Espero que no sea así…total ya la he usado bastante como para preocuparme-

-pero sabe información fundamental de akatsuki y además es muy fuerte como para tomarla a la ligera- pein miro con preocupación al enmascarado que suspiro con molestia.

-en ese caso tropa de inútiles, confió en que liquidaran el asunto…konan, tu y pein se encargaran de organizar el próximo movimiento de nuestro plan- ambos jóvenes asintieron mientras se marchaban.

-en cuanto al resto quiero que busquen por todos lados a haruno y a kisame y se encarguen de eliminar a los uchihas ¿han entendido?- el resto se fue dejando solo al líder que frunció el ceño dudativo.

Del eslabón ya casi no quedaba nadie...pero sin deshacerse de los uchihas no podría llevar a cabo su plan y si haruno se enterara de que su familia… sentía que nada bueno podría pasar si esa mujer supiera la verdad detrás de su apellido….no le gustaba que las cosas se salieran de su control, ¿Por qué no liquido la misión como en veces anteriores? Algo habia detrás de todo esto y no iba a descansar hasta saber el por que desobedeció su orden, después de todo nadie se burlaba de el.

Sasuke POV.

Lentamente desperté encontrándome en una oscura fría y habitación donde no recordaba como habia llegado, mis manos y piernas estaban anudadas fuertemente con unas cuerdas que me imposibilitaban moverme, sentado en el suelo de madera de lo que parecía una rustica cabaña, sentí un agudo dolor en mi cabeza y a la vez un tibio liquido que se deslizaba por mi cuello me hizo percatarme que estaba herido, seguramente perdí la conciencia debido a ese fuerte golpe que me dieron antes de ver todo negro.

Revivir los acontecimientos que me llevaron hasta aquí me dejan confuso…esa mujer a pesar de que no podía verle el rostro sentía que no era la primera vez que la habia visto...su perfume a cerezos y su extraño color de pelo me trajo a la memoria aquella chica , aquella noche cuando la familia haruno murió…pero eso era imposible, la muchacha que conocí en aquella fiesta era muy diferente a la asesina que me ataco …pero no pude evitar durante el transcurso de nuestra excitante lucha (no puedo negar que a pesar de todo es muy atractiva) compararlas, ya que ese mismo sentimiento de pasión inundo mi ser cuando la vi …rayos¡¡¡ bufe molesto, debería concentrarme en como salir de aquí y no de pensar en estupideces un uchiha jamás deja que una mujer nuble su juicio, prometí a itachi proteger a nuestra familia…y ahora estoy patéticamente a merced de una loca enmascarada que seguramente tendría contactos con akatsuki…pero le enseñare que con sasuke uchiha nadie juega …será interesante a pesar de la situación en que me encuentro, saber la identidad de ella , no en vano cada uno tiene sus tácticas .

Sonreí arrogante al idearme aquella perpestiva, la imaginaba furiosa al no poder asesinarme como era su intención y eso aunque me costara debía agradecérselo a mi padre , quien por una vez en la vida hizo algo bueno por mi al brindarme años de entrenamiento…

Aun sumergido en mis recuerdos sentí abrirse lentamente la puerta del cuarto, en un principio la luz que despedía el exterior de la habitación me dejo por un momento ciego ya que tanto tiempo en la oscuridad habían hecho que mis ojos no se acostumbraran a la incandescente luz que ilumino la estancia, vi acercarse a un hombre alto que poseía un rostro extraño causándome una desagradable impresión...una mueca de disgusto cruzo su cara al mirarme pero lo ignore...ese poca cosa no me intimidaría …pero detrás de el, se encontraba ella, aun llevaba su rostro cubierto con aquella mascara blanca ,avanzo lentamente colocándose al lado izquierdo de su compañero.

-pelirosa, por que no lo matamos y ya?- el hombre le hablo con enojo al ver que ella no decía nada- no se en que momento te hice caso y trajimos a este mocoso…

Así que ella me trajo aquí? Realmente me sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras..entonces…

-no hubiera resultado eficiente eliminarlo en ese momento, además ningún otro miembro de la familia se encontraba en el lugar, al matarlo, hubiéramos puesto en alerta al resto del objetivo…dificultando por si misma la misión- su voz fría carente de emoción hizo que mi sangre se helara, entonces quiere matar a toda mi familia?

-no fue mi culpa si sasori no, nos diera la información correcta-

¿sasori? Yo conozco ese nombre…era uno de los estafadores mas buscados en Japón, si no me equivoco poseía una teatro de marionetas en Okinawa que utilizaba como distracción para su negocio de lavado de dinero…padre hace tiempo realizo un negocio con el…entonces las sospechas de itachi no eran en vanas, akatsuki y nuestro padre estaban implicados…

-Uds. son parte de akatsuki cierto?- mi voz sonó ronca cuando formule la pregunta, vi al hombre tensarse al oírme pero no pude descifrar las emociones de la mujer que permaneció inmutable sin aparentar nada que la hubiera perturbado.

-eres listo niño bonito…que pena que tenga que matarte en este momento- palidecí al ver como el sujeto empuño su espada delante de mi, no pude hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar el resto…pero no paso nada, escuche solo un leve choque de metal y sorprendido alce mi vista …

A poco centímetros de mi cara un poderoso sable habia sido detenido fuertemente por la mano de la mujer que se habia lastimado al tomarla por el filo, su sangre caía en gotas desde la espada hasta mi rostro que atónito no entendía por que me habia salvado, el hombre la miro furioso pero solamente tomo su espada y la envaino en su espalda

-la impulsividad es un enemigo…la próxima vez que lo hagas no dudare en matarte entendiste?- esa mujer realmente da miedo su tono de voz hizo que el hombre solamente asintiera.

-entonces ya tienes tu plan cierto?-el de la espada me miro a mi con desprecio y después miro como ella asentía con la cabeza-entonces deberé confiar en ti?-

-no te preocupes…a ti no te pasara nada..Mejor lárgate de una vez… - el hombre asintiendo se marcho de la habitación dejándonos solos y entonces……..

Sakura pov 

Otra vez habia evitado su muerte interponiéndome a la espada de kisame cuando lo iba a atacar, la afilada arma desgarro mi mano pero no me importo y eso me desconcertó..Al oír su voz mi corazón dio un ligero vuelco que hizo que me asustara …¿Por qué ese hombre causaba esas sensaciones en mí?

Lógicamente pensé que podía ser la típica reacción de una mujer al encontrarse con un hombre atractivo a su lado…ya una vez me ocurrió lo mismo con el, pero esto era diferente, una parte de mi quería matarlo y acabar con todo esto, pero a la vez sentía que si lo hacia una parte de mi se perdería y….¡maldición! sakura…tu no eres así, ni con sai que fue tu novio tenias este sentimiento que no encuentro palabras para describirlo…pero si soy una sicaria, no dudo al matar…nací para esto…y aun así con el no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?- la profunda voz de el me trajo a la realidad -¿no ibas a matarme?- de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa arrogante en sus labios que hervía mi sangre.

-no te confíes uchiha, que te de mas tiempo de vida no significa que no te vaya a matar- tratando de calmarme le respondí con seriedad.

-hmp, me tienes amarrado a tu merced..No crees que es un poco excitante todo esto?- sentí como mi rostro se cubría de un vivo rubor por las palabras de ese imbecil, si no llevara la mascara notaria mi situación – oh acaso no seria in-te-re-san-te- no podía negarlo su sensual voz me dejo estática pero no caería en su jueguito además quien lleva las reglas soy yo.

Le vi sonreír haciéndolo creer que sus palabras me habían afectado, sonreí de lado al ver como se tensaba cuando me acerque lentamente hacia donde se encontraba amaniatado, no podía negar que en esa posición…se veía sexy

Roce suavemente su duro torso con mis manos haciéndolo estremecerse tras mis caricias, recorrí cada uno de sus trabajados abdominales mientras sentía su respiración volverse cada vez mas agitada debido a que lentamente le fui desabrochando la hebilla de su pantalón, sonreí al ver su cara de frustración al no poder tocarme debido a sus ataduras…seguí con mi recorrido de caricias hasta que observe como un abultado bulto entre sus piernas me indicaba que mis caricias estaban haciendo efecto….sin que se diera cuenta le desamarre lentamente las cuerdas que estaban en sus tobillos y lo mismo hizo con las de sus manos…al verse libre trato de agarrarme por la cintura pero de un fuerte golpe en su estomago lo aleje de mi.

- para ser una akatsuki te gusta el masoquismo- parándose observe su mirada azabache cargada de deseo lo que me hizo ahora mi estremecerme.

- realmente eres una molestia uchiha, pero olvídate que te acercaras a mi, no dejas de ser un patético remedo de hombre- girándome sobre mis talones vi que me miraba, pero no era rabia lo que habia en su rostro si no sorpresa pero trate de ignorarlo..

-me sirves mas vivo que muerto, en esta cabaña hay todo para que te asees y cures tu herida, intenta escapar y todo termina me entendiste?- no espere su respuesta y Salí con paso rápido fuera de la cabaña.

Mi corazón retumbaba fuertemente dentro de mi pecho al sentarme en una pequeña banca de madera que se encontraba a la entrada de nuestro refugio…con ira me saque la mascara que cubría mi rostro y alce mi vista hasta el infinito donde las constelaciones de estrellas hacían un perfecto juego de luces en la bóveda celeste , ahora si que estoy mal…jugar a seducir a ese hombre y después que?...realmente estoy actuando como una verdadera loca… lo rapto, lo salvo de kisame y ahora casi ….eso estaba mal …. Estoy perdiendo el control sobre mi y eso no me gusta…pero no lo puedo negar, ese pelinegro ejerce una fuerza poderosa en mi …solo lo vi una vez en mi vida y parezco una quinceañera, estoy segura que kami me odia no le encuentro otra explicación.

No puedo pensar con claridad quizás un baño en el lago me ayudara a despejar mi mente y ver cual será mi próximo paso.

Una verdadera conmoción habia en el banco uchiha al enterarse de la desaparición del gerente general, el nombre de akatsuki estaba en la boca de todos pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a la ira de fugaku uchiha que parecía un verdadero demonio desde que habia pisado el edificio esa mañana, todos estaban conmocionados por la noticia pero el mas afectado de todos sin duda alguna era naruto usumaki la mano de derecha y mejor amigo del desparecido hombre.

-no puedo calmarme hinata chan entiéndeme ese teme puede estar hasta muerto- el rubio abatido dejaba que su dulce novia, hinata hyuga una delicada joven de perlados ojos le acariciara lentamente sus rubios cabellos.

-te entiendo naruto kun, demo..Yo se que sasuke san estará bien solo confía que nada malo pasara-

-si lo tiene akatsuki ten por seguro que no hay muchas esperanzas dattebayo- sumergido aun mas en la tristeza el rubio no sabia que hacer para encontrar a su amigo de toda la vida, días antes descubrió junto a el los oscuros negocios del padre de sasuke con akatsuki y por discreción no le contó a su amigo sus temores, pero ahora estaba arrepentido al no haberlo hecho, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina del rubio hicieron que ambos jóvenes se miraran, un joven alto de coleta entro a la oficina con aire aburrido y bostezando mientras alzaba su mano en modo de saludo.

-hola, para que me querías naruto- shikamaru nara era amigo de naruto desde pequeños, su familia de tradición corredores de bolsa habia hecho que su apellido fuera reconocido en el mundo financiero, a pesar de su aspecto flojo y descuidado el muchacho poseía una mente brillante que no dejaba duda de su excelente eficiencia en cuanto a resolver problemas se tratara.

-shikamaru san tanto tiempo- con una leve inclinación de su cabeza hinata saludo al recién llegado.

-vaya naru…no sabia que tu y hinata san eran novios eh?- el comentario hizo que ambos muchachos se sonrojaran.

-etto..Si, pero eso no era por lo que te mande a llamar shika…quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a sasuke..Por que estoy seguro que akatsuki esta relacionado con su desaparición-

Shikamaru se tenso al oír ese nombre…por culpa de akatsuki la única mujer que habia amado en su vida estaba muerta y nada mas quería en el mundo que esos criminales pagaran por lo que habían hecho.

-con tal de ver a esos desgraciados pagar por todo cuéntame conmigo-

-entonces que te parece si nos organizamos con los demás tu sabes…- el rubio lo miro de una manera especial, lo que hizo que el de coleta asintiera.

-no te preocupes los llamare y organizaremos todo…y itachi lo sabe?-

-mikoto sama me encargo que nadie le avisara con su estado de salud puede ser fatal que se enterara-

-es una lastima, itachi nos hubiera ayudado mucho, en fin me retiro nos vemos mas tarde naru, un gusto volver a verte hinata adiós- nuevamente la pareja se encontraba sola en la oficina.

-shikamaru y los demás nos ayudaran mucho, teme por favor cuídate- el rubio esperanzado le sonrio a su novia la cual le correspondió con un delicado beso en los labios.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Ya es tarde y el teme mayor debe parecer un monstruo dattebayo- ambos salieron de la oficina confiados que pronto tendrían de vuelta a sasuke con ellos.

Desde el alto de unos árboles tres figuras miraban el magnifico lago que se encontraba rodeado de montañas, todos llevaban la insignia en el lado del corazón donde dos espadas se cruzaban junto a una paloma….esta vez no perderían su presa por nada del mundo..

-estas seguro que se encuentras aquí?-una voz masculina donde solo se observaban un par de lentes entre sus oscuros ojos miraba interrogante a sus compañeros.

-el monje nos aseguro que su información era de fiar, termines luego con esto …espere mucho tiempo para mi revancha- la única mujer del grupo miro con sus profundos ojos azules con odio el lugar donde se encontraba aquella que tantas veces la habia humillado.

-esperemos…no esta sola ideemos una estrategia para la misión- el otro hombre del grupo miro con la indeferencia característica en sus ojos perlas- no seas tan rencorosa tarde o temprano la tendrás mejor vayamonos-

Las figuras se perdieron entre el bosque dejando una leve sensación de lucha en el ambiente…………..

* * *

n_n ojala mis queridas tomodachis este volumen 5 haya sido de su agrado, prometo actualizar mas rápido ya que pronto volveré a la universidad y no tendré time u_u pero no se preocupen jamás dejare este fic kukukuku aun falta lo mejor kyaaaaaaaa n_n

Agradezco sus reviews y sus alertas como siempre y espero que mis antiguas lectoras me sigan escribiendo ojala se acuerden de mi (yuki con una aura negra delante de su laptop) en fin les mando muchos besos y abrazos a cada una de Uds. y prometo actualizar pronto vale? n_n

orochimaru: yuki chan deja de escribir fic y concéntrate en el jutsu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

yuki: orochi gay¡¡¡¡¡¡ upssssssss le tire acido en la cara jejejejeje

orochimaru: ultima vez , sino te sale en la próxima adiós itachi kun

yuki: nooooooo orochigay¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ gomen

orochimaru:todo sea por lo que me prometio n_n kukukuku

¿Qué pasara con saku y sasu?

¿Qué plan tendrá ideado narutin?

¿Algún día dejare de ser tan bipolar 6.6?}

¿Me saldrá el jutsu? ¿itachi se casara conmigo?

Todas estas interrogantes en el próximo Cáp. mata ne¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Recuerden un reviews hace feliz a una autora y se olvida de su cruel vida sayoooooooooo


End file.
